


When You Come Home

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH/AU</p>
<p>Summary: What happens when a chance meeting turns into more between a cocktail waitress and a Navy Seal - based on my one shot A Drink and a Cocktail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N – as most of you know this story is based on my one shot – A Drink and a Cocktail which I linked on the main page for this story. If you haven’t read it yet, please do so before starting this story. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

 

You complain it’s hot when it’s only 85, When here it always stays 109,  
In the Armory I see rounds.  
But in the fields they’re on the ground,  
There are snipers from East to West,  
Looking down their scope hoping to get the chest,  
You swim in your pool,  
While we swim in our sweat,  
You eat what you want,  
We eat what we get,  
You get options,  
We get commands,  
We only supply,  
We can’t demand,  
In our enemies eyes they see a zero,  
While in your eyes you see a hero,  
You come home after work,  
But our work is never done,  
We serve our country,  
And live by our Gun,  
I will shoot the enemy,  
Before the enemy shoots me,  
Coming home alive,  
Is something to see,  
Until you step into our shoes and see how we feel,  
You’ll never understand a Navy Seal

(by Dukie1210 - http://www.booksie.com/all/all/dukie1210/im-a-seal)

 

The mornings are so raw; the air is thick with humidity and bitterness which makes it hard to breath. He reminds himself life isn’t easy and he made the choice to put something greater above his own needs the day he signed up to join the Navy. He was fighting for the right to be free, the right to live life as he and all his fellow Americans chose to live it but above all, he fought because he wanted to keep her safe from harm.

He never envisioned his life to have any other purpose than to serve and obey. At first the discipline and demands seemed overwhelming, but with time, he came to respect and admire not only his drill sergeant but his commanding officers as well. Their teaching filled the cracks in his fractured moral foundation and provided him a sense of pride and honor he would have never found in his old life. 

Prior to his enlistment, he was a fly by night person, constantly giving into the temptations of peer pressure and having little to no regard for those who cared for him. He lacked the discipline and respect most young adults learned from their parents because he was without both. His actions were no doubt a direct result of this loss however, for Jake; he would always say it had nothing to do with it. 

It was under the advisement of a close family friend that the notion even entered his mind. Jake was never one to make decisions on his own and often times consulted with his peers when life changing decisions had to be made. Unfortunately, due to his carefree lifestyle, his friends were not a reliable source of support or voice of reason. When the idea was presented one night over the tenth round of beers, his friends decided instead of reminding him of what a true fuck up he was and how he would never pass the physical or mental challenges presented, they would prove it by wagering on his admittance to the Navy. 

A few weeks later, Jake along with his so-called friends were surprised to find he had passed the written and physical exam and was expected to report in two weeks time. What started off as a joke slowly became more than he could have ever imagined.

His mind and body were put through the most extreme mental and physical challenges of his life. He had never known pain until he was pushed to the limits of what he thought his abilities were and was surprised to find he could endure such cruelties without breaking a sweat. He learned to love the challenge because with each new situation, he grew as a person and became more respected and envied for his courage and leadership.

It was because of his devotion to his team and his constant thirst for a challenge that he was invited into the Navy Seals. He was honored at the invite but wasn’t naïve to think it would be a walk in the park. The Seals broke even the strongest of men and although he feared this might be the end, he knew he wasn’t going out without a fight.

Over the past few months of intense trials, his mind, body and spirit were constantly tested. He wasn’t sure how much more he could endure and each time the drill sergeant tempted them with the option to ring the surrender bell, he fought like hell not to give into the temptation. He might have been born a loser but he would die a hero. 

Memories of his constant struggle to survive seemed a thing of the past as he sat upon a ship to a destination deemed classified. His mind drifted in and out of history and once every so often into the present day. He tried to call upon the one memory that would keep him warm and that provided the most comfort in his moment of weakness.   
He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold steel of the carrier, images of her creamy white skin, the wetness of her arousal and the tenderness of her lips comforted him. He never thought he would find an instant connection like he had last night. In the heat of passion his soul, which up until now seemed lost, connected with another. He was never a firm believer in love at first sight nor was he looking for it that night but strangely, something happened. 

His body now thirsted for something more than glory and honor, it thirsted for companionship. His heart thumped heavily in his chest over this revelation because that was the one thing he couldn’t offer. His life had to be free of all ties because eventually, his time on this earth would be up. He didn’t want to burden anyone with the hardship of grief but he found himself conflicted with the thought that he should be forced to remain a bachelor because of his choice occupation. Why should he not be worthy of such compassion and love? 

He shook his head trying to clear his mind and remain focused on the task at hand. He reminded himself he was training with the seals because he was the best and being the best meant being willing to sacrifice all that you hold dear in order to reach a common goal. 

This goal gave him purpose and for a time this purpose was enough to satisfy his need for excellence however, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do now that his purpose had changed. He wanted to be a Seal more than anything however, now he found himself with an alternate goal and purpose and that was to become better acquainted with a cocktail waitress known as Bella and that posed a conflict. He had become compromised, his mind clouded with thoughts of her and yet he found peace in it. T

This new development would pose a threat to Jake’s very way of life the question was, where did his loyalty lie, in the woman who stole his heart or in the country he swore to protect?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N this story is pure fiction. I’m not nor do I know anyone currently serving in any area of the military nor do I claim to have any knowledge of what does transpire during training or during real battles. This story is just pure imagination on my part and I hope you continue to enjoy it 

The room felt so cold without him and yet the tingling between her legs told her it was real. She clung to the dog tags between her fingers, the only clear sign that she was in fact more than just a passing memory. She wanted to believe he meant what he said and that he would come back but this wasn’t the first time she had been promised roses and delivered daisies.

Bella had seen the likes of men such as Jake for nearly three years now. The bar had more Navy men then the battleship stationed just a few miles up the road. Men had come and gone so quickly there and often times she never saw the same face twice. This sad truth was her reality. She knew there was no hope of finding true love in a town built on war and politics. 

She grew up here, her life was here and yet she wished she had lived somewhere else. She never made any real friends because most, if not all were military brats who never stayed long enough for her to develop a friendship with. She carried on through life with only one friend but she clung to her like moth to a flame. 

Angela and Bella became friends when Angela moved into town four years ago. Bella was keeping herself busy in the backyard when out popped Angela from over the side fence. They got to talking and realized they had more in common than they thought possible. They began instant friends from that point on and had remained ever since. She was the first person Bella wanted to share this experience with and yet she felt if she spoke about it, that somehow it would become more of a fleeting moment in her history than her potential future. 

Bella swore off military men once her heart was broken by one such as Jake. Its true what they say, once bitten twice as shy. She learned never to trust men after Eric and if she really sat back and thought about it, that relationship in particular, the one she held all others too, was doomed from the very beginning. 

Once Bella graduated from high school, she was faced with a common problem most young adults her age faced, a choice career path. She never really excelled at any one subject nor did any subject peak her interest. Once she had the diploma in hand, she decided that there was no urgent need for her to make a decision now. She would give herself a few years and see what might spark her interest. 

He father owned the local pub in town and although Bella wasn’t of age to really be serving liquor, everyone knew and loved the Swan’s so legalities just flew by the waste side. Each day she would wake up late, take her morning jog, cleaned up after her bachelor father and then head into work. The job was by no means the ideal place to spark inspiration nor was it a career builder by any means but her father could always use the help and Bella could always use a little extra spending money.

This routine of hers continued for a few years and when Bella was about to turn twenty-one, her father thought it was best she get her own place. He offered her the room above the bar which was an extra-large one bedroom apartment. The apartment covered the entire size of the pub below it and it was just enough distance for her to gain her independence as well as help her focus on what she really wanted to do with her life. 

Charlie, Bella’s father, was no fool. He saw his daughter getting sedentary and although he would love nothing more than to have her around, he knew it was best she start to accept the responsibilities of an adult. 

Charlie blamed himself for a lot of things including his failed marriage but the one thing he was most proud of was his daughter. She may not be a rocket scientist or the next Cindy Crawford but she was amazing and talented in her own right and deserved more than this small town had to offer. 

Bella knew Charlie wasn’t giving her the apartment out of the kindness of his heart. She knew this was his way of saying it’s time to fly from the nest but in his round about sort of way. She never had a normal overly affectionate relationship with her father. Most times it was the occasional chin up as hello and a light tap on the back good night. Bella didn’t know any different so to her, it was their way of saying I love you. 

Nevertheless, the first month out of the house of Swan was a little hard. She had to manage all her bills while still keeping her educational skills sharp just in case she had a revelation and decided college was the right move for her. 

One night just as the pub was closing, a tall, muscular, beautiful specimen of a man walked through the door. Bella was quick to holler “We’re closed. Come back tomorrow” 

“All I need is one drink.” He replied, his voice deep, hoarse and almost desperate.

Bella couldn’t stop staring at him. This man, he was something out of magazine and yet he hunched over the bar as if his world was coming to an end. It was hard enough watching the various cadets pass through town in their uniforms without drooling all over herself like a puppy but to have one here, sitting no more than a few feet from her, desperate for attention, it was more than she could’ve asked for. 

“What’s your poison solider?” she replied as she continued to wipe down the bar and put the glasses away.

“Jack and Coke” he mumbled while he ran his hands threw his crew cut hair, tugging on the ends almost painfully and then repeating the motion only to meet the same unquenched response.

“Breakfast of champions” she replied, her voice hitched hoping maybe the cute response would pull this tormented soul from his anguish.

“I used to think so” he replied as he extended his hand and waited for it to be filled.

Bella was quick to mix the drink and hand it off, her mind racing with what could cause this man so much grief that he sought refuge in a bar.

He chugged the shot down like it was water, pounded the bar with its empty contents and demanded another. Bella obliged and after six shots she knew he had enough.

She tried to mind her own business and not intrude on his little pity party. She continued to close up the bar and when everything was in order, she returned back to him to make sure he was ok to get back to base.

“I think you’ve had your fill solider. Why don’t I call you a cab?” she replied as she pulled the empty glass from his firm grip, his resistance was strong to her demands but eventually he gave in and as the glass left his fingers, his head hit the polished wood frame of the bar.

Fuck! She hissed under her breath when she heard the low snores from his mouth as he lied passed out on the bar. Bella threw the dirty dish rag across the bar, walked around and stood in front of him trying to decide if she should just leave him there or try and carry him out the door. She decided that maybe he wasn’t as heavy as he looked so she pulled his arm out and wrapped it around her neck while pulling back so she could get him on his feet. Apparently he was more lucid then he appeared, his other arm coming around as well forcing his body to stand up slightly as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. 

She screamed and hollered through his intrusion but the weight of his drunken body was too much for even her body to withstand. She stumbled backward and finally lost her balance all together, her body falling heavily against the table situated right behind her.

“Get off of me!” she mumbled as she put all her strength behind her hands, forced them in between and pushed. Unfortunately that brute action only got his lips off of hers but he was still tightly wound around her body. 

“Aw come on baby. Is that any way to show a US solider your gratitude?” he whined as a drunken smile came to his face.

“I have no respect for any man who has no respect for himself. Now you can either let me go or I will amplify your pain by kicking you where it hurts most.” She threatened.

He stumbled back, his seemingly strong body fighting to keep its hold of gravity so he could stand up. His fake smile turned just as quickly as it appeared with his obvious disgust over his inability to contain his liquor becoming evident by his clenched jaw and balled fists that hung effortlessly beside his legs.

“I’m such a fucking failure. Fuck me! I didn’t sign up for this and I sure as hell didn’t ask for it. I can’t do a fucking thing right can I? I lost my men, my honor and apparently now my dignity all in one failed swoop. I don’t deserve to live” he screamed, his body vibrating with anger as his hand reached into his pocket and brought out his Swiss army knife.

She watched in shock as his wrist flinched and the knife swung out into the open air. She didn’t know if he was going to attack her or use it on himself but either way this was going from bad to worse fast. 

“Listen it can’t be that bad. I mean…we all have bad days right? Why don’t you just come, sit down and let’s talk about it ok? There is no need to get crazed. I’m sure if we just talk…” 

Her pleas were cut off when the knife moved swiftly from in front of him to his throat. She could see although intoxicated, his mind was fighting his body’s drastic action as his hand shook violently in place. 

After a few moments his grip became firm and the sharp end of the blade slowly started to pierce the skin of his neck causing the blood to seep down and onto his shirt.

“Please…don’t do this. It doesn’t have to be this way” she pleas. She knows she doesn’t know this man from eve but at the same time, bloodshed in the bar isn’t good for business and a death on her hands its worth its weight in gold. She had to think fast. The terry cloth rag in her back pocket swung and tapped her on the forearm. 

In a split second she reached for it and threw it at the solider hoping for a momentary distraction. Her plan worked, his hand was quick to move away from his throat and grab for the towel that now hung from his head. In one big leap, she jumped forward and pulled the knife from his hands. She knew he would be angry with her for ruining his suicide but she didn’t care. 

“You’re a sneaky one aren’t you?” he questioned as he pulled the towel from his head.

“Yeah I guess you could say that. Listen, I don’t know what you did or what happened but killing yourself isn’t the answer. Drinking yourself into an early grave isn’t either but I would much rather you continue to drink than bleed out on my floor. If you want to talk, I’m all ears but if you pull this bullshit again…next time I won’t stop you. Understood?”

He grinned at her feisty response and motioned with his hand for her to take a seat with him at the bar. She walked cautiously over to the stool took a seat and waited. When he finally staggered his way over and took refuge on the stool beside her, it would seem her little intervention had changed his demeanor. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but it would seem his restless mind was at peace for at least the time being.

They talked for hours. Eric told her of how he lost his whole team to a bunch of irate refugees and how he wished he could go out like a true solider instead of being carried off by the medic for a broken ankle. He explained how hard it was to watch all his friends, his battalion die off one by one while he sat there helpless to stop it. She had never seen a man cry and definitely not a solider at that but here he sat his heart and soul crying for forgivingness and pleading for a chance to regain his honor. She couldn’t help but pity him. She took his trembling hand into her own and prayed that God would give her the guidance she needed to help him from his sorrow.

It would seem her sincere touch was all he needed. His tears slowly dried up and they sat there hand in hand, the spark of something more than two strangers just talking burned deep within them. They had a connection and although it wasn’t clear to either one at the moment, they needed each other more than they would know. That night marked the start of a roller coaster ride for both of them. Bella would be a continuous beckon of strength and Eric would use that to maintain the strength needed to continue defending his country.

The incessant ringing of her house phone pulled Bella from her trip down memory lane and back to reality. She hooped Jake’s tags around her neck and made her way over to the kitchen to grab the phone. It was no surprise when the caller id told her Angela was calling. They had a nightly ritual of calling one another just to check in. Bella was otherwise engaged last night therefore she knew she was going to receive an ear full from Angela the moment she answered the call.

“Hello” Bella answers, her voice cheery and hopeful.

“Oh don’t act all sunshine and smiles missy. What were YOU up to last night huh? Please tell me you got whisked away by Mr. Perfect and you couldn’t call because you were receiving exuberant amounts of attention from his overly masculine, strong body.”

“I hate to break it to ya Ang but you really need to cut down on those harlequin romance novels. You know Fabio is only a model and is by no means the Roberto of your dreams. Yes I did meet someone and yes he did sweep me off my feet in a manner of speaking but he is in no way shape or form Mr. Perfect.”

A sigh flowed through the handset of the phone as Angela replied “Ye of little faith. Mr. Perfect is out there Ms. Swan and the sooner you take your stubborn head out of the hole and open your eyes, the sooner you will meet that prince charming. Now are you going to meet me at Pete’s so we can discuss this night of passion or do I have to come down there and nag the hell out of you?”

“Well to be honest I just wanted to hang home for a bit. The house is a mess and since I didn’t get much sleep, I thought I might take a nap before I start my shift tonight. How about you come over tomorrow night instead? It can be me, you and Ben and Jerry. The perfect foursome. Hey I’ll even make sure Johnny Depp makes an appearance if you like.” She replied hoping Angela would take the bait and allot her sometime to really think things over.

“You wage a hard bargain but I will have to accept. You know I can’t resist Rocky Road with a side of Depp. See you tomorrow around eight ok?”  
“It’s a date” Bella replied enthusiastically.

“Ok talk to ya later hun”

“Bye” Bella replied and then hung the phone up back on the wall.

Although her brief conversation with Angela helped distract her mind from her current situation, the moment was fleeting as thoughts of Jake came back into focus. Her knees slapped together as images of the passion shared between them came to the forefront of her mind. The way he was so a tentative to the needs of her body, his lips so gentle yet his thrust so firm and filled with strength and determination made her body quiver all over. He was a lethal combination of hot and seductive and as much as she wanted to deny her desire to see him again, it was going to be the biggest challenge of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Fucking watchdogs! They brought us out here to be fucking watchdogs!” Jake ranted in his mind as he stood watch over the rafts that sat at the shoreline of the beach. He trained to be in the front lines, to do things others wouldn’t dare and where was he? Standing watch over an overinflated raft until his drill sergeant returned.

He tried to remain calm. He reminded himself that he signed up for this. It was his job to take orders and maybe with time he would be the one giving them. Whatever task was asked of him, he had to complete it to the best of his ability and without contest. 

He fought his instincts that demanded he leave his post and enter the battlefield like he was trained to do. His body felt like it was on fire, the desire and need to be knee deep in the gunfire coursing through his veins and pumping the adrenaline throughout his body. He started to hop in place, his patience nonexistent and his determination to seek out just a small piece of the action the driving force for him to take two steps away from the raft.

“Jake, calm the fuck down man. Sarg said to watch the raft. You know what he’ll do if he returns and were not here. “Quil whispers while he keeps his eyes forward and at attention.

“You know this is bullshit right? What are we some fucking guard dogs? Sarg knows I’m the best suited for this acquisition and yet he has me sitting with your pansy ass watching a fucking inflated boat float with the current. 

"Unfucking believable.” Jake hollered as he shifts his gun off to the side.

“Yeah well there’s not much we can do about it so why don’t you stop acting like a five year old and try to focus on keeping a look out. Hey if it makes you feel better, I heard Sarg say that when we return tonight, he is going to let us blow off some steam with a night on the town. You can’t tell me you aren’t itching to see that cute cocktail hottie again.”

The minute Quil’s response seeped into Jake’s thoughts, his body instantly relaxed back into position. As much as he thirsted for the thrill of finally letting off a few rounds, he did want to see her again. He never thought he would want anything more than to serve his country well but it would seem one night with her was enough to cloud his mind and at least if he could see her one last night, maybe it would validate that it wasn’t just a drink and a cocktail but more of relationship in the making. 

It was wishful thinking on his part but it was that train of thought that would make him stand guard and keep out of harms ways because at the end of the night, he knew he would see her again.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – this story is pure fiction. I’m not nor do I know anyone currently serving in any area of the military nor do I claim to have any knowledge of what does transpire during training or during real battles. This story is just pure imagination on my part and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

 

“Black!” the Sarg hollered as Jake along with his platoon exited the boat and headed towards their quarters.

Jake stopped midstride, turned and saluted the Sarg and replied “Yes sir!”

“Black do you think you are above everyone else? Do you think…” his voice escalating in pitch as he stood in front of Jake with his face so close he could smell the scent of chewing tobacco on the Sarg’s breathe. “You are some kind of special boy?” The heat of the Sarg’s breath as he exhaled his fury onto Jake’s face made him wonder what he said or did that provoked such anger.

“No sir! I’m not anything special sir!” Jake replied firmly and tried not to show the slightest bit of fear in either his voice or his solid stance. Fear was weakness and weakness was unbecoming of a seal. Jake had worked too hard and too long to fail over a simple reprimand so he stood firm and accepted his punishment whether it was warranted or not.

“So please enlighten me Black, where in God’s name are your tags?”

Jake cursed under his breathe at his stupidity. He didn’t think twice before giving Bella his tags. Hell he didn’t think of anything other than her these days but he would be damned if he lost this opportunity over one stupid decision. He hoped this little mishap wouldn’t prevent the Sarg for allowing him privileges because otherwise he would be up shit creek without a paddle. He had to improvise and do it fast.

“I left them in the shower sir!” he hollered back and although this response would provoke unnecessary ridicule, at least it would buy him some time.

“Lieutenant Call did you hear what Black said? He left his tags in the shower. It would seem our wanna be seal has a habit of leaving his prize possession in the most unlikely places.”

Lieutenant Call comes beside Jake and now he has the Sarg in front and the lieutenant to his left screaming into his ear. “Are you a pretty boy Black? Are you so distracted by the nakedness of your fellow officers that you lost track of your tags? Do you have any idea what happens to a solider who doesn’t wear his tags? You are a disgrace Black. You disgrace the Sarg, your fellow cadets and your country! You take your sorry ass over to the truck and you wait there until we can decide your punishment. You understand me boy?” 

“Yes sir!” Jake replied and waited until both Lt. Call and the Sarg were moving away to turn on his heels and head for the Hummer.

He made it to the truck in record time and without delay, stood with his hands at his side and his eyes faced forward. He knew what was going to happen. He knew the drill but it didn’t mean he had to like it. The truck exercise was the most intense exercise any man could ensure. It pulled and stretched every muscle in your body and with the added pressure of the Sarg on top, you were lucky if you could feel your legs by the end of that long tug. 

They called the exercise the bone crusher. There was a very thick rough rope tied to the bottom chasse of the Hummer and usually two to three men would grip the rope and tug the truck from one side of the base to the other but Jake had a feeling it was just going to be him tonight. 

The rumbling of thunder caused his eyes to veer over towards the crashing waves of the beach. The Fort sat on at least ten miles of sandy beach which made it perfect training grounds for recruits and Seals alike. However as beautiful and serene as it was, it went underappreciated because it was there that the cadets felt the true pain and anguish that came with being a potential Seal. 

“The only easy day was yesterday” was a motto they lived and breathe since induction into training and as it were Jake soon learned no day was easier than the last. 

Large droplets pelleted against his uniform as he stood at attention and awaited his fate. He cursed inwardly for being so negligent of something so important and now he was going to have to suffer the grueling consequences.

After a few moments, the lieutenant returned less the Sarg and hollered “you know the drill Black…assume the position.”

Sure Jake knew the drill but fuck if he didn’t want to perform the task. However, as much as he hated the grueling and inhuman training practices, he knew in the long run, one day, they would save his life. The lieutenant opened the Hummer door as Jake assumed the position with the thick rope hooked over his shoulder and lopped around his wrist at the bottom.

The shift of the motor gear down into neutral alerted him and before the lieutenant could holler go, Jake put all his upper body strength into his arms and pulled. This give and take between man and machine went on into the early hours of the morning until Jake stood at the far end of the Fort gasping for air and his body worn out beyond belief.

When he finally let the rope go, he screamed out in pain as his shoulder popped in recoil. Under extreme pressure Jake managed to dislocate his shoulder and the pain now pulsating through every nerve ending of his body was amplified to the hundredth degree as he fell to his knees and hunched over. He knew well enough not to exaggerate or express just how painful the injury was because that entitled him to even more torturous retribution so he internalized it like he had done countless injuries before. 

Fuck! Jake hissed as his free hand which was cut up and bruised in its own right clung to his right shoulder trying to see if he somehow could pop his shoulder back in. Not long after the word seeped from his lips did the lieutenant come up beside him and whisper “Pussy!”

Jake was too tired and in too much pain to entertain a challenge. He and Lt. Call didn’t get along that was evident. It seemed Jake was never good enough and the lieutenant thought he received entry merely because they needed a minority to be in accordance with some rule set forth by the US government. Jake wanted to believe it had nothing to do with his race but more of his ability to prove he could withstand any challenge and excel and up until now he had. 

He surmised this was his punishment for showing weakness. Jake knew the importance of the dog tags. He knew it was the only way to identify a solider if ever he were hit by a bomb and deemed unidentifiable. Jake also knew the rules about wearing it at all times however, when he left Bella that night, he wanted to give her something that not only told her he would return but that would show her just how important their moment together truly was. He didn’t have the time to think about the consequences about returning to base without it nor did it even enter his mind that the retribution would be this extreme but on some level he understood it. 

“Clearwater!” Lt Call hollered and within moments Seth was by Jake’s side trying to help him to his feet.

“You really fucked with the wrong one Jake” Seth whispered as he hooked his head under Jake’s good arm and pulled him from the ground.

“Who’s the right one?” Jake snipped back agitated that not only was Seth pointing out the obvious but he was too crippled to slap him upside the head for stating such facts out loud.

“Take your girlfriend here to the infirmary and see that he gets that shoulder patched up.” Lt. Call hollered at Seth while he bent down slightly just enough to get right back into Jake’s face as he said, “I expected no more than a day recovery Black or you can just ring the bell now and leave like I knew you would the second you entered my base.”

Jake tried to remain silent but Lt. Call knew all the right buttons to press. It was true the pain was excruciating but sometimes old habits die hard and Jake had a hard time just letting things go. “I don’t need a day Lieutenant; I’ll be at line up at 0600 hours as instructed sir.”

Jake’s swift remark could have warranted him another set of unimaginable tasks but it was getting late and the storm was just starting to kick into full gear all around them. Lt. Call gave him that smile that screamed “Laugh it up pretty boy. I’ll catch your ass sooner or later.”

Seth tugged at Jakes waist indicating the cat fight was over for now and urgent care was both needed and warranted. They walked through the downpour towards the infirmary and although Jake was grateful for Seth, he couldn’t help but ask him about how Quil found out about Bella.

“So is this a sympathy thing or are you trying to retain your position in my good graces?” Jake questions as he leans against the support beams of the infirmary porch as Seth props the door open so they can enter with ease.

“Are you sure the Hummer didn’t run your ass over Jake?”

“Nice try snitch. You know I thought I could trust you. I thought that after I saved your ass not once but twice from those assholes you would have a little loyalty but I guess it only runs skin deep huh?” Jake replies as he leans up from the post and attempts to walk passed Seth and through the infirmary doors.

Unfortunately his body was too overworked and dehydrated to conquer the simplest of tasks because no more than two steps in, he collapsed onto his knees, his injured shoulder receiving the backlash of his hands pressing against the floor in an effort to sustain his fall. 

“Fuck!” Jake screamed as the pain shot up his arm and pulsated into his shoulder. He had been shot at, stabbed and even beaten to a pulp but this, this was a slow burn and those were worse than anything else.

“Listen you cranky ass bastard. I have no fucking idea what you are talking about but I know if I wasn’t your friend, I wouldn’t be here so shut the fuck up and let me help you.” Seth hissed as he tucked his head under Jake’s arm again, pulled him to his feet and helped him into the infirmary.

Seth pushed Jake onto one of the empty hospital beds and then collapsed onto a chair just off to the side. 

Jake tried to focus on something other than the pain that was now moving throughout his body. He swung his legs up onto the bed and just rested hoping that the nurse would have mercy and give him some morphine or some pain numbing drug so he could get through the night.

“You knew they would find out sooner or later right? I mean they saw you hitting on that cocktail waitress and then when you didn’t leave with us, they knew you got lucky. I still don’t know why you give a fuck what they think anyway. I mean shit…I would be lucky if I got any ass at all, but that girl, she was definitely a nice trophy.” 

“I just don’t like my business spread around that’s all. From now on just keep it to yourself ok?” Jake replied as he propped his damaged arm slowly onto his leg hoping slight elevation might ease the throbbing until the nurse arrived.

“Whatever man…all I know is, if you do see her again and you and she become an “item”, you better hook me up man. I went without chow for your sorry ass. It’s the least you can do” Seth replied as he stared at Jake with a cheesy grin on his face.

In that moment when Seth brought Bella into the conversation, it reminded Jake that because of his irresponsibility and injury he would miss out on going into town tonight. Without thought his hand flung down and pounded at the mattress in a mixture of anger and regret. “Fuck! Quil said the Sarg was letting us out tonight and now I went and fucked it up” he cursed as his hand remained fisted beside him.

“Always the pessimist aren’t you Jake? Glass is always half empty with you. Don’t you see…if you go out on injury you will have a week off tops. Sure when you come back you can forget about seeing the outside world for a month or so but shit, I would so break a limb if it meant a week free from this shit hole.”

Jake turned his eyes towards Seth and if he wasn’t in pain, he would have given the man a fist punch. It was true he had no intentions of backing out on his word to the lieutenant but doctors’ orders were doctors’ orders and as everyone knew, you follow an order when given no matter who was issuing them.

Before Jake had a moment to respond, he heard the door at the far end of the room open and slam closed. When he turned his head, he couldn’t help but gawk at the sights of the new doctor that had been assigned to the base. 

She approached his bed and was quick to greet them both. “Cadet Black, Clearwater...I’m Doctor Hale. Lt. Call says you’ve dislocated your shoulder. Mind if I take a look?” she inquires as she moved to the right side of the bed and places her hands on Jake’s shoulder.

Jake was never much for blondes but this woman, damn did she have a nice hourglass shape and a beautiful face too boot. “By all means” he replies, his voice deep and seemingly masculine.

Her delicate touch sent blinding pain up Jake’s arm and throughout his chest. He bit down on his lower lip trying to muffle the screams that threatened to seep through as she added pressure to his overly sore muscles and joints.

“Well you definitely dislocated it and I think you might have torn some muscles as well” she replies as she continues to press firmly on his lower shoulder blades and then back down his shoulder and arm.

“Ok first we need to set this straight but I have to warn you, it’s going to hurt.” She replies as she braces her hand on his shoulder and one along his arm.

“Just do it fast” Jake grunts as his holds on to the sheet of the bed preparing himself for even more pain but never shying away. Seals never walked away not even under the worst of circumstances or under the threat of death. Live free, die with honor was the code to live by and this moment was no different.

Without warning the doctor twisted and pulled Jake’s arm popping it back into place. Jake couldn’t contain the loud cries as his shoulder popped and the pain which was unbearable to begin with became utterly one hundred times worse and debilitating. He felt his whole body ignite into an intense burn as the bone chilling pain filled his body and caused his heart to race. He knew pain, hell he had tampered with death once or twice but nothing could compare to this. 

The doctor moved away for a moment to allow Jake to regain his composure. She walked over to the other side of the room, opened a glass paned cabinet, removed a needle and a container filled with pills.

Jake tried to remain focused as he was never fond of needles. He can remember a time when he was a child and the pediatrician told his father maybe it was best they give him an oral sedative just so he wouldn’t break the needle in his arm when the doctor was administering a booster shot. 

“Ok I’m going to give you some morphine to dull the pain and pills to help with the pain while you remain on bed rest for a few days. No lifting, training or use of this arm. Do we understand each other Cadet Black?”

Jake tried to focus enough to reply but the pain was too much and he felt himself slipping away into unconscious by the second. The slight pinch of the needle was the last thing he remembered because soon, all he saw was her and all he wanted was to rest in her arms.

XXXXX

It was Friday night and the bar was packed. Bella had little time to think about anything but that never stopped her from glancing over a customer or leaning over the bar to catch any of the numerous marines that traipsed in and out of the bar that night.

It had been almost a week to the day since she saw him and although she knew better than to think he would return the next day for his tags, a part of her hoped since it was Friday, the anniversary of their passionate night together, maybe tonight he would make an appearance.

Wishful thinking never proved fruitful, Eric was a prime example of that. After Eric’s return back to camp that night, he came to visit every week, the same time, right before closing and both he and Bella not only grew closer emotionally but physically as well. She fell in love with him as he did her, but she never could measure up to the type of commitment and devotion he had for his country. She knew his job came first but a part of her always wondered when the fight would grow old and he would return for good.

It was moments like this, moments where she felt unworthy, that memories of her past crept up and bit her in the ass. It was moments like this when she was reminded why she never got involved with men in uniform. They were the commitment type yes, but they lived and died for only one thing, and she knew she could never measure up to that, not ever.

The weight of the four beers her father placed on her serving tray brought her out of her momentary misery and back to reality. She knew dwelling on what she couldn’t have would only hinder her from achieving what she could. She knew just one more year, one more year and she could move away from this place and start new. 

She knew it would kill her father to know of her future plans but she also knew that eventually, he would understand that it was for the best. She couldn’t continue to travel down the path of uncertainty, no; she needed to find direction, purpose, something to fill the void that was her life outside the bar. 

Over the last several years, she managed to save close to ten thousand dollars and she knew that having that little security blanket was just enough to earn her a years’ worth of rent in a new town, with new faces and new opportunities. She needed to get out of this town because the longer she stayed here, the more likely she would continue to indulge in temptation known as the strong and the brave.

The night carried on and thankfully without incident. Bella found herself so lost in the shuffle that by the time she got a chance to glance at her watch, it was close to two a.m. 

When the last of the customers walked out the door, she could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Friday nights definitely kicked her ass but it was one of the few nights a week she really made some money. She cupped a few of the lingering glasses within the fingers of her left hand while she wiped down the table with her right. She continued this ritual throughout the entire bar and then retired to the back of the bar to clean up the counters.

When she brought the last of the glasses into the back to be washed, she couldn’t help but chuckle when she found her father fast asleep on top of one of the empty milk crates in the back. She hated to wake him when he looked so peaceful but it was late and God knows she couldn’t take another night of his snoring on her couch.

She tapped him softly and with a sleepy smile he nodded, tilted the rim of his cowboy hat to her and walked out the back door. Bella was grateful the house was only around the corner otherwise she would be worried sick that her dad wouldn’t get home in one piece. 

She giggled to herself as she made it out towards the bar and finished cleaning up. Once everything was ready for tomorrow’s opening, she moved around the bar towards the side wall to turn the lights off. Before she could flip the switch, her movements were halted when she heard a familiar voice say “I was hoping you had time for just one more drink.”

The butterflies filled her stomach as her mind raced with all the possibilities. Was it possible he had in fact returned? Was this just her tired mind playing tricks on her? With slight hesitation she turned to glance over her shoulder and it was in that moment she knew he had finally come back and at least for tonight, he was all hers.


	4. Chapter 3

They stood several feet apart, the bar the only thing between them and yet neither could gain the courage to close the distance. They were two strangers after all and yet they shared the most intimate of moments together as if they were long lost lovers reunited for the first time in years. Neither knew anything other than a first name and yet they were drawn to one another as if their souls on some level had bonded that one passionate night.

They both search within each other’s eyes hoping to find that hint of something that would tell them this was more than a glorified one night stand. Both weren’t in the arena for anything in the form of a relationship, yet they both couldn’t deny that they would try if the right person came along.

Jake was the first to move forward, Bella remaining shocked in place not sure if she should help close the distance or remain standing in fear any appearance of overzealousness would be perceived as fake. She watched as her wounded solider moved slowly towards her, his eyes veering to the ground seemingly just as shy as she was at that moment.

His apprehensive strut shocked her a bit since the last time they met he seemed more self-confident and forthright than his peers. She actually admired that about him and it was the one thing that turned her on most about her man in camo. As he got closer, she reached for a glass and some Johnny walker, poured a half cup and slid into the bar stool hoping he would follow her lead. 

With slight strain he slides into the neighboring stool, grabs the glass and quickly washes it down in one fail swoop. Bella, being the great waitress she was, refills the glass and waits for him to take another swig. “Not much of a drinker are you?” he inquires and with his deep almost raspy voice, the butterflies return to her stomach and she feels almost like a little girl sitting with her high school crush, the words caught in her throat and her stomach ready to upchuck at any moment.

What could she say to this man that would make her seem more intelligent than flighty? What did they truly have in common other than one beyond amazing night in bed? Bella shook her head, trying to stop her brain from working into overdrive and overanalyzing the situation any more than she already had. Why was she getting so worked up over this? It wasn’t like she was in some contest or requested to take some test on how to be an idealistic girlfriend.

This was a bad habit she acquired from her father. He analyzed everything from why football was only prized on Sunday night to why there were only five green M&M's in a snack size bag. Nothing was too trivial to question and no question was left unanswered. She hated how her mind seemed to work in the same way and even the most basic of questions had several different responses and she could never stop her mind from debating on which one would produce the best result.

“I don’t drink much, you know…have to stay lucid for work” she replies and with a slight side grin he pulls the glass and downs the shot quickly.

“I usually do too but seeing as I have a few days off with this…” he extends his bandaged arm in a sling up in the air as he continues “I figured a few drinks might take the edge off you know?”

Bella can’t help but be captivated by him, his rustic skin, the way his eyes never linger on hers for more than a moment to the way his demeanor exudes such strength yet behind all that rough physique lies somewhat of a mystery, a mystery she was curious to explore further.

 

She smiles and nods’ hoping her acceptance allows him to relax a bit more. This was an awkward moment for the both of them but yet it almost felt natural, like they were two friends just enjoying each other’s company.

“Do you mind if I ask what happened?” Bella inquires hoping maybe small talk would help ease the awkwardness between them.

“I would rather not” he replies as he extends his good hand out and takes another shot.

Bella wasn’t sure what to make of him. He came back yes, but something was different, almost off and she wasn’t sure if he was happy to see her or almost resentful in some way. She tried once again not to overanalyze the situation, her mind throwing out the various reasons for his sudden change and tone as if he was some mystery game she had to solve within a two minute time period.

 

“Ok well… since we are sharing drinks or rather… you are drinking and I am providing the free liquor, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself. “ she replies enthusiastically hoping maybe a change in topic will ease the tension she seemed to cause when she inquired about his injury.

“Not much to tell really. I enlisted as a part of a bet and...”

Jake’s response comes to a halt as Bella bursts out laughing, so hard in fact that tears form and fall like endless waterfalls from her eyes. She waves her hands in front trying to motion for him to disregard her laughter and continue, but Jake decides to refrain and wait for her fit to stop. Little does Jake know that when Bella starts laughing it’s nearly impossible for her to stop and before he knows it, Jake is laughing alongside her. He never knew laughter was contagious but just seeing how bright red her cheeks and eyes got from laughing so hard he couldn’t help but join in himself.

“It’s not a joke, a few of my buddies and I were plastered one night and the bet was that I couldn’t past the physical or written exam and well, let’s just say I showed them” he blurts out between laughing fits and his response causes Bella to continue to laugh so hard that she loses control over her body, falls from the bar stool and lands flat on the floor.

Her laughter doesn’t stop as she forces out “Ouch!”

Jake quickly slides off the stool and extends his one good hand out to her. If he had use of both arms he would have picked her up but lacking one meant a pull would have to do. Bella’s laughter finally simmers as she reaches for his hand to get up. In one quick pull Bella is lifted to her feet. Unfortunately, she wasn’t much for coordination and as her body finally rises, her footing remains off and she falls forward into his chest.

She lingers there, her hands pressed against his firm chest, her finger tips tingling ever so slightly as his drumming heartbeat vibrates to her touch. This was the moment she felt not too long ago, the moment that changed everything between them and why he was the only thought to ever cross her mind ever since. She looks up meekly, his eyes gazing down upon her, reflective of the same desire and sense of completion she felt at that very moment.

His laborious breath brushes over her face and causes her knees to weaken, her mind swept away by the unspoken words, yet the multitude of emotions expressed in just a simple action causes her heart to beat in sync with his. Within his deep stare she saw so much and yet she pondered whether he meant to show his soul as it were or if this was merely a smoke screen to persuade her to fall for him. She couldn’t deny her hearts longing, it rhythmic beat still pounding against her chest almost desperate to be released to be one with his.

Captivated and enthralled by his onyx eyes, she never flinches, moves or turns away as she watches him lower his face down so their lips were just a pinch away from one another. “Please” he whispers, his voice hoarse and fearful, yet his stance, his command over her strong and willful.

She doesn’t respond with words because there weren’t any she could say that would express just how much she had longed for this moment. She rises on her tippy toes, her lips meshing with his, gently, slowly and without the dire need and lust that had once met their passionate kiss a week earlier but more of assurance and reciprocation that the desire to be one was mutual.

After several slow, passionate strokes, he pulls away, his heated breath once again gracing her receptive skin, her eyes remaining closed as she focused on his words as he spoke “Tell me you feel this Bella…tell me it’s not just in my vivid imagination, this…need…this yearning to be something more than just the occasional bang. I need to know I’m not crazy to be in love with you after one night.”

She couldn’t help but smile as the words graced her ears and ran fluidly through her veins right into her heart. Her body filled with chills as she pecked his lips softly and replied “It’s real...I don’t know how but it is so…go with it.”

His free hand moves up her waist, chest and onto her face. He cups her soft skin with his fingers, his thumb rubbing her cheek softly as she stares up at him, her glow contagious and her lips, plump and demanding of his attention once again. He’s tempted to take them captivate as they so richly demand however, the car lights that reflect off the bar windows reminds him that where they remain standing isn’t suitable for anything more than just a kiss. He smiles and gently whispers “I hate to sound clique but maybe we should take this upstairs.”

Bella can’t help but giggle at his comment but was fully aware he was right. The bar wasn’t the most romantic let alone appropriate place to continue this heated moment. “Let me just get the lights ok? Don’t move.” she replies as she pulls away and moves towards the back storage room.

She reaches the electrical closet flicks the lights but keeps the ones for the staircase up to her apartment lit so they were totally blinded. She moves into the archway, her arm resting against the frame of the doorway, her shirt riding up just a little to show some skin while her one leg crosses over the other as she hollers “So you going to drill me all night or join me in the barracks for a little search and rescue?”

His smile, the magnificent display of pearly whites, glistened brightly in the dark shadows of the unlit parlor signifying he was indeed going to follow her upstairs. She giggled again. She felt like a teenager who was about to embark on her first intimate experience in the naughtiest of ways.

Bella made it to her apartment faster than Jake, her nervous hands pushing open the door so strong it slammed against the wall in rebuttal but even the loud bang didn’t hinder her rush towards the bathroom. It would seem even though she was fully aroused and ready for her solider to stake claim on her body, her mind was kind to remind her she was still rather grimy from working the entire night.

Before she could slam the door and take a quick shower, she took two steps back, reached for a piece of paper off the desk, scribbled a note, left it on the sofa and prayed he would notice it and not feel discouraged when he arrived and she was nowhere to be seen.

She decided not to dwell as it would only delay her reemergence so she closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on. She didn’t give the shower time to heat, jumping in quickly and regretting it all the same when the cold water nipped at her skin. Her hands were quick to try and warm her chilled body by rubbing her arms up and down while she waited for the hot water to spout through.

Just as the steam began to rise, an almost inaudible creek caused her to turn towards the curtain and notice a light peak through the crack in the door. She smiled and her nerves instantly calmed when she recognized the creak as the living room floor boards making their normal annoying sounds when weight was pressed upon them.

She turned and closed her eyes as backed into the powerful beams of the shower allowing the heat to cleanse and relax her. The moisture and warmth of the water as it cascades over her body reminds her of him. For a moment her mind is lost in its recollections of a mixture between a week ago and a few moments ago, her body instantly rising in temperature not by the heat of the water but by the desire to be free from the shower and back in his arms. She never felt this strong, not so suddenly and matter-of-factly either. She wasn’t sure it was possible to be in love at first sight but at the same time, that’s exactly what was happening to her now.

Before she could wish the mental banter away, her ears caught wind of yet another creak but this time it emanated from within the room. She took a step forward, her hands brushing over her face trying to clear the lingering shampoo that resides over her eyes as she steps but her forward action is stopped when her body comes in contact with something strong, firm, soft and extremely hot in front of her. Her body instantly quivers her senses fully aware of this mass and her desire heightened by his welcoming intrusion.

“You said search and seizure…” he whispers as his hands roam her body and her feet give way forcing her wet firm breasts to press firmly against his muscular chest, the skin on skin contact exciting her more than his delicate caresses or the fact that he had joined her in the shower.

Her hands and eyes take on a mind of their own, slowly coursing up and down his body admiring his chiseled physique and smooth skin. Jake in turn reflects the same movements, his eyes admiring her beauty while his hands caressed her delicate skin along her arms and hips.

He moves forward forcing her to step back and return to the heat of the shower. Her hands never leave his body, her eyes captivated at the sight of him as he continuously runs his hands then his fingertips over the skin of her collarbone and chest. Instinctually his gentle touch caused her eyes to roll back as they traveled down the valley of her breasts, stomach and rest cupped around her sensitive mound. 

Her knees began to shake as his fingers seep between her folds and tease her tender bud, his chest slowly meeting hers as his lips cinched the tender skin of her neck. His lips were gentle and affectionate, his tongue delicate in its caresses of her skin while his finger is replaced by his thumb rubbing in continuously slow circles around her bud.

She moans softly, her hand hooking around his back and gripping his skin in nervous anticipation of what is to follow. He stumbles forward a bit more, her body like putty falling further back until she is pressed against the cold tile wall. She forces her eyes open and once his exquisiteness comes into view, she melts into him, her body flooding his touch with her essence instantaneously as she moans his name.

Her gratification over his efforts doesn’t deter him but rather ignites a passion unlike any he has experienced before. Her sweet fragranced arousal coupled with her body tremors arouses him further, his lips quick to cover hers as his one free hand hooks up her thigh and brings it up so he can slide within her wet walls without delay.

His girth and firmness is overwhelming but pleasurable. She moans again at the sheer magnitude of it all but is instantly distracted when his pelvis teases her bud as he moves with fluidity within her. It would seem both had been long overdue and within moments both experienced an overwhelming and slightly debilitating climax, their bodies firmly pressed against one another’s and their moans of pleasure and satisfaction echoing throughout the hollow walls of the bathroom.

As they slowly came down from their mutual high, Jake pulled away allowing Bella to regain her footing. As he stepped back, he reached for the loofa that was hanging from the shower head and held it under his chin as he poured the liquid soap onto it. Bella smiled at his resourcefulness but was quick to pull it from his chin and hold it until he could finish pouring.

The rest of the shower was a combination of erotic and romantic. Each helped one another, giving extra attention to certain areas over others but nonetheless enjoying their time together. Once clean, they both exited the shower, toweled off and Bella was the first to grab Jake’s hand and escort him to the bedroom.

The laid upon the sheets in only their towels, both assured that the shower wasn’t the only area they would enjoy each other’s company and without words, simply enjoyed the company. Their hands roamed whenever and wherever they wanted while their eyes continued to convey all the things they were too shy to say. It was the most romantic moment of her life and an eye opening one for him. Neither had ever felt so intensely and yet they couldn’t deny such feeling existed.

Bella was the first to look away, fear and uncertainty a constant in her every day and love life as it were. Her mind just couldn’t leave well enough alone, reminders of her past love, the man in uniform that killed what little of a heart she had, his face flashing in replacement of Jake’s as if she was somehow in a dream. Sweat filled her palms as doubt crept close behind and she started to think he was a dream, a manifestation of the relationship she could have had if only she was enough. Nothing meant more to Eric than his duty to his country and now here she was, with a man in uniform again and destined to be caught up in a battle between love of your country and love of your life. She couldn’t continue to live this lie knowing the outcome and she inwardly chastised herself for even giving into the idea that this was more than it was.

The tears fell and with them the heartbreak that Jake could be no more than the occasional lay, the pain of this truth tearing her heart up into little pieces each moment she remained in his presence. She wanted to go yet she wanted to stay, the tug of war vicious and unrelenting as her mind tried to devise a way to keep him without the fear of rejection.

Jake, noticing her distress and ever the more curious, reaches over and tries to move her face back towards him but she is strong in her resolve and his efforts are fruitless. After feeling her rejection and not being one to accept failure, he lies beside her and whispers in her ear “We all fear the unknown. We all fear what we can’t control but if I’ve learned anything it’s that sometimes you have to just let the reigns go and let the cards fold where they may. The only battle worth fighting is the one your heart choses to pursue. I know this is more than some one night stand. As much as it kills me to know I have only a few days with you, it also makes me smile to know it is you I want to spend my time with. Don’t worry about what could or couldn’t happen, just enjoy the time we have. “

Bella could sense the desperation and longing in his voice and as much as her mind screamed to run; her heart begged her to stay. This was too good to be true but then again maybe she deserved this after all she had gone through. Maybe Jake was her chance at a new life, a new love with no competition or hurdles but rather easy sailing and long strolls on an even plain. She knew she would live to regret giving into her heart but surprising it was so easy to give it to him.

She rolled onto her back and before she could wipe the tears from her eyes, Jakes hands were cupping her face and providing the service for her. She smiled as she hooked her arms around his neck and tugged down for a kiss. She wasn’t going to let fear and doubt ruin this moment. She deserved happiness and from the looks of it so did Jake. 

She decided in that moment to let fate steer their journey and if what she felt so intensely was real, nothing would stand between them, not county and not duty. They would be a unified front, facing many obstacles together in the pursuit of what many fail to achieve, happiness.


	5. Chapter 4

If Bella was being true to herself she would admit that waking up after a long night of heated passion was the only way a true person should live life however, the doubtful side of her nature always reigned supreme even in her happiest of moments.

The heat of his body was intoxicating. The way his chest rose and fell coupled with his heart beat was enough to convince her stubborn mind to stay quiet and allow bliss to fall upon her boring life but being a Swan, her true nature always was to question, to deny the obvious truth because everything was too good to be true.

Sliding slowly from beneath his weighted arm, she tries to remove herself from the bed without alarming him. Before she could completely clear his grasp, his strong arm comes back around and pulls her back in. He doesn’t speak, the beautiful pearly whites of his teeth as his lips pull into a smile are the only indication he is awake and fully aware of her secret withdrawal.

“You know they don’t just recruit anyone into the program. You actually have to have some skills. I sleep with my eyes open in a manner of speaking. I’m very aware of everything and everyone around me and you…Ms. Swan, are something I never want to lose sight of.”

Bashfully Bella turns away, the feeling of guilt mixed with heightened arousal causing her to feel emotions she had never felt for a man before. There was just something in his tone, the way his voice got richer, almost thick with desire that made her body turn to putty within his fingers. 

She didn’t want to be outside of his personal space and yet she doubted how long she would be a part of it. Overthinking was a bad habit and even more so for Bella since it never allotted her a moment of tranquility not even with a seemingly Mr. Perfect.

“I wasn’t trying to sneak away…more like what you solider boys like to call reconnaissance.”

Pulling his body weight up, Jake rests against the headboard as he replies “Oh really…reconnaissance huh? Well please pray tell, enlighten me on what you plan to find. I mean I have nothing of value in my pockets, no trinkets of a marriage or past so what did you think you would find if you went rummaging in my gear?”

While smiling cutely, she slides further up his chest so his lips were within close proximity to hers as she replies “I wasn’t looking for an omission of guilty sir, I was simply going to make my way to the kitchen and drum up some breakfast. They say the best way to fully understand a man is by way of his stomach so I was going to see what I could make for my recovering solider.”

Shifting his weight a bit, he grins wider and responds “Well you might want to ease up a bit. You’re leaning on my bum arm.”

Fear and embarrassment fill her as she jumps up and places her hands over her mouth. In the heat of the moment and in trying to gain the upper hand while not seeming strange, she completely forgot about his arm.

“Oh God Jake…I’m sorry I…” she pleaded apologetically through her fingers but before she could continue, he rose from his rested position, pulled her hands from her lips and pressed his softly against hers.

The heat of his moist lips, the gentle sway of his tongue as it slid smoothly between their exchange made her forget about her stupidity and get lost in the world of desire and beauty that was her Navy Seal. They remained entwined for a while; her hands once again exploring the tight contours of his back while his one free and able hand pulled her closer to his chest and guided them back down onto the bed.

It was easy to stay lost in this world, to be genuinely happy and content in rapture never to be bothered with the common ailments of life ever again. However, Bella was the first to pull away, her lips just inches from his as she whispered “If we keep this up, I’ll never be able to impress you with my culinary skills.”

The radiant smile returned to his face as he replies “I’m completely satisfied just having you for dinner.”

Bella could feel the heat of her blush and was tempted to look away in embarrassment but found herself completely captivated by the genuine nature of his stare. There was nothing to misconstrue, he genuinely felt for her like he indicated and it was clear this was blossoming into something she wasn’t sure she was ready for.

“Why don’t you freshen up while I get to work on breakfast?” She replies as she pulls her weight off of him, tugs the sheets from the bed leaving his perfection completed naked and exposed while she moves towards the closet. She hoped that her withdrawal wouldn’t cause him to doubt her feelings but things were moving a little too fast and aside from his excellence in the bedroom, there wasn’t much she knew about her uniformed man other than his name and how he became who he was today.

The circumstances of their meeting was unique however how things were playing out as of yet was not. It was all starting off just like before however, unlike before, Jake hadn’t shown signs that she lacked in any arena as of yet. Eric did always have a way of proving that she was less than adequate, never more important than his duties however, Jake was no comparison. He never expressed she lacked in anything but then again, this was only their second time together.

“Damn it” she hissed as she pulled her pajama pants and tee shirt from the closet.

“Are you ok?” he whispers as his smooth, strong arms come around her waist and pull her to his chest.

There were so many variations of answers she could give but not one that wouldn’t ruin this moment. She had to think quickly. Turning around slowly she extended her finger up and replied “I bent my finger awkwardly on the hanger.”

“For a cocktail waitress you are quite clumsy but you’re lucky I find that cute.” He replies as he kisses her finger.

“You weren’t saying that last night” she replies snidely as she pulls her hand away, bunches her cloths together with the lingering sheets and rushes out of the room.

Bella never did take kindly to remarks about her character, at least not from someone she barely knew however, the anger didn’t last long when she heard him holler out to her “You’re lucky I have good reflexes so you never have to worry about falling ever again.”

His comment made her think. He made it seems like they had been in this vested relationship, one she had been vacant from for years and just finally opened her eyes too. Either he was desperate or genuinely an honest guy. She wasn’t blessed to meet many like Jake and that started to make her wonder if that was why she doubted the validity of his kindness and love. It was hard to accept love in its purest form when you didn’t quite have it or experience it on that level.

“Stop over thinking things Bella.” She whispered to herself as she threw her cloths on the living room couch and tried to focus. 

As she dropped the sheets, reached for her pants and pulled them on, she could hardly contain the laughter that filled her when she heard Jake singing in the shower “I’m sexy and I know it….I work out.”

Bella laughed so hard she nearly toppled over onto the floor but was quick to use her couch arm as support while she tried to stop laughing and pull up her pants. Once she was successfully dressed, the linger effects of her laughter resided as she shook her head and walked towards the kitchen. 

Pulling open the refrigerator door she was saddened to find there wasn’t much to offer. Trying not to seem unprepared or worse broke; she grabbed some left over mash potatoes and a few eggs. Vaguely recalling an old family recipe, she threw together some homemade hash browns and scrambled eggs. 

As she was placing each serving on a plate, her nose caught the sweet smell of ivory soap which caused her eyes to veer up. The moment her eyes caught sight of him, the way the water droplets crawled down his tight chest to the way his skin glistened the reflection of the sun made her legs weak.

Trying to remain focused she forced her stare down towards the dish and noticed half of her portion lingered on the counter instead of her plate. Angered at her negligence she hissed, “Damn it! I think it’s going to be a rule that you’re not allowed to walk around the house completely or even partially naked.”

“You weren’t saying that last night” he replied as he took a seat on the stool in front of her.

“Smart ass” she quickly replied as she brushed off the scraps of eggs left in the pan and placed it back on the stove.

“Listen if it makes you feel any better, I’m used to eating half this so you can have my portion.” He replied as he lifted his plate and switched it with hers.

Was there no end to this man’s chivalry? Was it possible to meet Mr. Perfect or better yet, to have him obsessed with pleasing you? Wonderful men such as he came once in a lifetime and although Bella was grateful, she couldn’t help but think this was all too good to be true.

Cautiously she slid into the stool beside him and questioned “Are you always this giving or is this another ploy to get into my good graces?”

“I thought I had.” He replied while shoveling several large forks full of the potatoes into his mouth.

“You have an answer for everything don’t you and even though your spunk drives me crazy, I can’t help but feel drawn to you. Don’t you find it strange how two people can exist without one another and then once connected it’s like you feel empty when apart? I mean… we didn’t know each other from eve and then last week we…well…” her words trail as the blush graces her cheeks and causes her to turn away embarrassed while she continues “you know. I mean I wasn’t looking for a relationship really and yet with you it all seems so simple, like as if we had been friends all our lives and finally kindled the love we always knew was there but were too afraid to spark and yet we haven’t. I don’t know much about you and you know less about me and yet I feel so safe with you. I’m sorry if I ramble. Angela says I talk too much but I’m just trying to work this out…well work us out in my head.”

“I would say ease off the caffeine but you haven’t had any coffee yet. I know it seems strange how connected we feel and although my gut instinct is the same as yours, I’ve decided not to fight fate and see where this goes.” He replies as he swivels on the stool and reaches for her hand.

With her one hand in his, he gathers her stare and continues “I didn’t have much of a life before the program. I had no guidance, direction or support. Taking my buddies up on that bet was the best thing to ever happen to me. I won’t deny that I’ve questioned this draw I feel towards you but if I’ve learned anything it’s you can’t let go of the good no matter how bad it might seem. If I didn’t take the punishment for the tags, I wouldn’t be here right now. Let’s just take it slow and if you feel it’s too much we can slow it down more.”

Guilt overshadowed her as she heard the true source of his pain. Giving her his dog tags wasn’t just a simple gesture at all. Giving her what she now comes to learn as something beyond significant cost him more than just a slap on the wrist. How could she be so stupid? It wasn’t like she didn’t know most of the ins and outs of training. Eric became a drill Sargent shortly after his loss in battle and mental breakdown. Why didn’t she think of it sooner?

Squeezing his hand firmly within her she replies “God Jake I’m sorry. I should have known better. I know the importance of your tags and I didn’t even stop to think of the repercussions of you leaving without them.”

In a kind and soft tone he replies “Honestly I didn’t know the risk but even knowing it now I wouldn’t have changed anything. I know it all seems like it’s happening in fast forward…hell the last thing I wanted was to find love and have someone on the outside worrying about me every second I’m gone but strangely, it makes the fight worth more than my original cause. I fight to keep you free and I fight to keep you safe.”

His words were like a soft lullaby, soothing, comforting and filled with so much emotion it was hard to dismiss the genuine nature of it all. She decided to push her prevailing doubt aside and just take it one moment at a time. There was no use worrying over something if there wasn’t something to worry about, at least not yet.

Before she could continue, her voice was snuffed by a loud knock at the door. Fear and nervousness filled her at the unwelcome guest, the two people it could be both potential problems if they saw her and Jake together.

Trying to free herself from the strong hold of anxiety that filled her, she leans forward and whispers “Hide”. Unfortunately for her, Jake didn’t see the reason for such a rash action but when he didn’t move and the knocking got harder and more frequent, he decided not to ask but rather concede temporarily to her request.

Moving as quietly as possible Jake tip toes back into the bedroom and closes the door. Trying to calm her nerves Bella waits until she hears the clicking of the bedroom door and then rushes to the front door. Taking a few deep breaths, she manages to calm her nerves enough to turn the top lock and crack open the door.

“What the hell took you so long?” Angela questions

“Oh hey Ang. Honestly I thought you were my dad. He has a habit of just randomly showing up and asking the most ridiculous questions about inventory and such. What’s up?”

With a perturbed look on her face she replies ‘What’s up? Hello…earth to Bella. Don’t you remember we were going to double date today. The waterfront fair?”

Feeling like a bad person and an even worse friend, Bella replies “I totally forgot.”

She hoped her genuine ignorance would calm the situation but knowing Angela as well as she had, she knew she wouldn’t get off that easy. 

“I swear I think that guy wiped your brain clear of all rational thought. I mean you had one night with him and everything goes out the window. Anyway no matter, why don’t you get ready and we can still make it to the fair before it closes.”

Before Bella can rebut Angela’s pushes past her and enters the apartment. Frantically Bella hollers “Angela Wait!”

Unfortunately nothing deters her friend from pushing open her bedroom door and before she can intervene she hears. “Well look what the cat drug in.”

“Angela I can explain” Bella hollers as she makes a mad dash for the bedroom and tries to formulate some sort of excuse for Jake’s presence.

“I’m Angela and you must be the solider boy.” She replies as she extends her hand out to Jake who is hidden behind the door.

“Jake” he replies and shakes her hand.

“Why don’t you um….” She pauses as she takes his half naked body covered in a sheet for a full scan, “Get dressed and meet us in the living room.”

Not allotting time to respond, she moves out the door pulling Bella by the arm along with her.

“You didn’t tell me he was gorgeous. These are important details you disclose to your best friend. I can see why you would be distracted. Hell if that were my man I wouldn’t come out of the house EVER.”

“I know…I know.” Bella replies as Angela pulls her down onto the couch.

“Listen…I might be able to convince John to ditch his friend. If I can then it will be, me and John and you and Jake.”

“Ang I’m not sure Jake would be up to it. I mean I really don’t know much about him and to just assume he would want to go would be unfair. “

Not paying Bella any mind, Angela sent a quick text and received an almost immediate response. Happy by what she read she replies “It’s done. Why don’t you go change and I’ll wait here.”

Reluctantly Bella nodded and headed back into the bedroom. Thankfully Jake was redressed and waiting for her at the edge of the bed. “Everything ok?” he asked innocently.

“Yeah. I forgot I made plans to double date tonight.” Bella replied sadly as she reached for her favorite blue dress and proceeded to change cloths.

“Oh” Jake replied, his eyes veering from hers down towards the ground.

Feeling the air thick with regret and sadness, Bella was quick to reply. “She decided to kill that idea and just have you and I and her and her date go instead. I hope that’s ok? I mean if you knew Angela like I do you would know you can’t make that girl do anything she doesn’t want her to do.”

“I have a friend very similar. Maybe I can introduce them.” Jake cheerfully replies as he rises from the bed and helps Bella zipper up her dress.

“So you’re not mad at me for this impromptu trip?”

Gently Jake turns her face to him, pecks her lips and softly whispers “Not at all.”

Breathing a sigh of relief Bella slides her hand over his, grips it and guides them back out into the living room. What started off strangely well was continuing to get better. Maybe this wasn’t like before, maybe this time things would be different. Did she finally find the one man who would chose her over all others? 

She wasn’t sure what lied ahead for them but what she felt confident in was that at this moment, she was truly happy.


	6. Chapter 5

The loud screams and sound of amusement that echoed off the sea as they made their way down to the fair ignited a sense of excitement within them. The waterfront fair was in full swing and the only true enjoyment any of the towns and military folk got to indulge in during the course of the year.

Walking hand in hand with Jake with Angela on her left, they made their way to the entrance and waited until Angela’s date greeted them. 

John seemed like an overall nice guy with his manners about him however, Bella couldn’t shake the feeling he was hiding something. There was just something about how he casually snatched Angela by the waist, not in a caring way but rather a possessive way that just turned her off. She knew Angela went for a “real man” but possessive and overaggressive without finesse was not admirable.

“Is it me or did you get the whole “sleeping with the enemy” vibe from John?” Jake whispers into Bella’s ear as they walk a safe distance behind the new couple into the main fair grounds.

“So it’s not just me then?” Bella replies with a smile while looking up at Jake.

“I’d like to think I’m a good reader of people and I don’t get that good vibe from him at all. You might want to watch out for your friend, something’s just not right with this guy” Jake warns as his hand grips tighter around Bella’s.

A warmth fills her as Jake’s protective nature shines through. She would like to think she was an independent woman, a woman capable of protecting herself and those she loves but there was just something about having a man there, the degree of safety he provided that made him even more attractive.

“I guess it’s a good thing I have my body guard with me.” She replies as she moves in closer to him, her hand sliding from his and wrapping around his waist.

It was so strange how natural it felt to be with him, the increasing desire to feel his warmth and strength all around her every second of every moment was strange yet surreal. 

Lingering in the moment, a thought passes through her mind, “Maybe this is what true love feels like.” However, as quickly as she thought it, the notion was discarded due to the simple fact that you can’t love someone you bearing knew. 

Was it natural to feel such passion for someone you just met? Trying not to be so negative with this only being their first official, unofficial date, Bella shakes her head and tries to focus on just enjoying the day.

The couples walked casually throughout the fair viewing the various food and game vendors along their stroll. It would seem they had great timing since the fair hadn’t gotten into full swing just as yet which allotted them no lines for the rides and first picks at the games.

As they near the end of the first row of vendors, Jake’s eye caught sight of a game he was sure to win. Leaning slightly to his left, the weight of his body causes Bella to stumble a bit and glance up at him as he whispers, “Let’s play that game over there.”

Bella turns to her right and notices which game Jake is referencing. A slight smile pulls at her cheeks as she notices the object of the game and can’t help but laugh. Of course he would select a shooter game, the man was a skilled solider.

“Why am I not surprised?” she replies as she walks with him over to the booth.

“You see that pink teddy bear up there?” he inquiries while his eyes veer up to the row of winning bears at the top of the booth.

“Yesss” Bella replies enthusiastically as she waits for his response.

“You’re going to win that one for me” he replies with the sexiest of smiles.

Surprised by his response, Bella pulls away and with a questionable expression replies “I’m going to win that for you? You want a pink teddy bear? Mr. Solider Boy wants a pink teddy bear for his barracks? Yeah…umm... maybe we should be rethinking this whole relationship thing because any man that wants….”

However, before she could finish her taunt, his one good arm extends and wraps around her tiny waist, pulling her into his chest and awarding her the most passionate kiss to date. Consumed by the heat of the moment, her arms follow suit, wrapping firmly around his broad shoulders and deepening the kiss even more. The soft moans of their affections were drowned out by the loud rides and passersby however, the power of attraction continued to growth with each lapse of their lips.

Before the kiss grew into something more, Jake pulls away first, his mind screaming to continue but his heart reigning supreme and understanding full well this wasn’t the time and place, softly he whispers, “I wish we were anywhere but here right now and as much as I want to continue, you have a game to win.”

With hasten breath Bella replies “You’re kidding right?”

Smiling, he places his one hand on her shoulder and forces her to turn around as he replies, “Hell no I want my trophy. Here…let me show you how it’s done.”

Once Bella is firmly planted in front of the booth, Jake hands the kid five dollars, he in return flips the switch below Bella and activates the pellet gun. Bella not experienced with weapons or anything remotely of the sort, quivers a bit as she reaches for the shotgun and tries to hold it firmly in her hands. She was never a fan of violence; the most endured was the casual bar fight which lasted all of two seconds before her father threw the drunks out so this was all new and kind of scary.

The warmth of his firm chest rests against her back side as the heat of his breath cascades over her earlobe and neck as he instructs, “Your feet should be shoulder-width apart, with the foot opposite your dominant hand about a step past the other foot. Blade your body and stand with a slight lean forward. Make sure you’re firmly balanced. The elbow of your dominant arm should be almost completely straight.”

Bella turned to the side, smiling as his body remained firm against hers as his free hand came around her waist to secure her in place. Her mind was lost in a sea of rapture, images of other positions and places they could be at that very moment running like a freight train in rapid succession within her mind. She had never felt so turned on by a man as she did Jake and even when he got technical, he was still very sexy.

“Now focus on your target, look through your one eye and try to aim for the center of the target. Slowly squeeze the trigger, don’t jerk or pull but squeeze.”

Trying to remain focused, Bella does as instructed but she can’t seem to keep her eye on the target when the heat of his body is pressed so tightly against her. Her instincts tell her to turn and reclaim his passion while her mind screams to focus and do as instructed.

“A gun can be scary at first but just take a deep breath…”

Bella responds by doing as commanded as he continues “as you exhale, squeeze the trigger.”

The recoil of the gun was a bit much even for such a cheap object and with no strength to withstand the thrust, Bella’s elbow bounces back and hits Jake in his bad arm. Wincing slightly at the blow, Jake takes a step back and tries to walk it off while Bella apologizes profusely, “Jake I’m so sorry. I guess I’m not used to having so much power within my hands.”

Incapable of holding back the remark Jake replies, “You’ve had more power than that between your fingers before, now…win me that bear.”

Slowly she turns back to face the target, retrieves the gun and takes several shots. After failing miserably, the kid behind the counter feels sorry for her and generously hands her a tiny black wolf as a consolation prize. Feeling extremely embarrassed, Bella turns with a pouted lip and says, “Wolves are stronger than bears right?”

Reaching forward, Jake extends his hand and Bella is quick to retrieve it. “Don’t worry; I will make a solider out of you yet.”

“Bella! Over here!” Angela hollers from several booths down.

Glancing over her shoulder she notices Angela flagging them over to the “Love Boat” ride just down the aisle. In an effort to appease her friend, Bella drags Jake over to the ride and waits on line.

She was never a fan of this ride in particular, the insinuations alone made her uncomfortable. She wasn’t naïve and new most, if not all kids used this ride as a make out session and although she wanted nothing more than some intimate time with Jake, the four seated boat made that a nearly impossible venture.

As Angela and John boarded, Bella took one step forward to join them but was stopped by a tight squeeze of Jake’s hand. “Let them go. We’ll take the next one.”

Angela’s ride took no time to venture off and as it pulled away, Bella waved while Angela mouthed “Oh my God.” A soft chuckled escaped her lips at the gesture but before she could reply, Jake was nudging her onto their boat.

They sat close together, Jake’s arm around Bella’s waist while her hand rested on his thigh. Silence befell them both at the beginning as if they had just met and nothing had formed between them. After clearing the light and entering the barely light tunnel Jake whispers “It’s nice to be in a boat and not have to worry about sinking or being raided.”

It was so easy to get lost in the life of a normal person, someone whose day to day worries were as simple as what to wear and what bills had to be paid. Before now, Bella had forgotten about all the strain and stress being a Marine really had on a man. Trying to keep the mood light, Bella replies “Must be nice just relaxing for a bit. I know the course work and live training exercises can be a brut.”

“Honestly I don’t mind all the work. My commanding officers on the other hand….well you see what they are capable of.” He replies while lifting his bum arm in the air.

“I’m really sorry about that Jake. I knew how important those tags were and I….”

Her apology was cut short, Jake’s lips silencing her pleas with a kiss that would surely leave her breathless. Not wanting the prize moment to end, Bella turns sideways, her arms wrapping around his neck and forcing him closer to her. The taste of his lips was divine and as his hand grips firmly to her waist, her body pooled with lust. 

The thirst for more was evident by their mutual moans of enjoyment coupled with their frantic hands scouring one another’s body as their tongues danced wildly within the brief release of their lips. 

“More” she moans as her body leans back and Jake’s follows suit until he is rested directly upon her. The heat of her arousal mixed with the firmness of his was enough to cause a frenzy of desire within them. Her hands glided over the firm curvatures of his back while his hand slid slowly between them and into her jeans.

The warmth of his fingers as they stroked her eager bud was enough to cause her body to thrust into his touch. The soft, silky texture of her body aroused him further and his desire to feel her body tighten around him in the heat of passion became most dire.

With careful precision his fingers slid between her wet palace, their rhythm slow at first and with each soft moan of acceptance, their speed increased on demand. Within moments, his name spilled numerous times from her lips as her body buckled beneath him in desperation. 

“I live to protect and serve” he whispers, his dedication to honor in all faucets of his life reflective even in the heat of the moment when she was at the verge of a complete euphoric experience was enough to send her over the edge.

In an effort not to rock the boat over, Bella grips his shoulders, rises up and takes the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder into her mouth as her body erupts into an epic orgasm. Shaking uncontrollably she allows herself to fall into his spell, the warmth of her pleasure spilling in tidal waves over his thrusting fingers until she can take no more.

“Jake…I…” her words lost to the echoes of the cavern as she struggles to speak the gratitude she feels towards him at that moment.

“I love you” he whispers in return, the power behind such words well known and yet he can’t fight himself from saying them.

In the short time they were together, through the passion, heartbreak and joy, he knew he found his mate with her. He couldn’t explain it, no words to truly give it the credit it was due but he knew she was the one. He had never felt such demand, such desire to be with a woman before her and when he was away, all he wanted was to be back with her. He could sit there and deny the plausibility of such an intense feeling so early on but there was no adequate explanation, he just loved her.

His affections were heard but not met with words. Although she cared for him deeply, she couldn’t bring herself to say the words. Those words were reserved for when they were truly felt and although everything would point in that direction there was still a small part of her that wasn’t sure just yet.

She kept her head nestled in his shoulder, the overwhelming pleasure now slowly subsiding while she breathed heavily into his ear and tried to muster a response that wouldn’t come across as rejection. Before she could even get a word out, Jake interjected, “its ok, you don’t have to say it back. I know it seems crazy to say it with this being our only official date but I’m a very upfront guy and what I feel is what I feel.”

Pulling slightly from his chest, her eyes peer into his, the sincerity and longing beaming back at her was evident and although her heart pounded with a need to quench such a desire, to appease his need for acceptance, her mind reminded her, think before you speak, don’t speak out of obligation or necessity but rather from truth and honesty.

Leaning forward, her lips resting just inches from his as she replies “Lucky for you I’m an upfront kind of girl and I won’t doubt the chemistry between us or the feelings that have grown within me since we’ve been together are most definitely love, but…for me it’s too early for the words.”

The latter part of her response made her cringe a bit, the power behind the words a little too strong and lacking the empathy and compassion within them. However, as powerful as her words were, it didn’t receive the response from Jake she anticipated.

Softly he pecks her lips then pulls away while replying, “I can wait.”

The rays of sunshine broke their tender moment as the boat made its way back around to the front entrance. Angela and John were waiting just outside the gates with obvious indications their experience during the ride was more than just mutual amusement.

Giggling softly to herself, Bella reaches for Jake’s extended hand to help get out of the boat. Once they meet back up with the other couple, all four continue to walk the fair just enjoying each others company.

After several hours of riding various rides and competing in games, both couples concede that it was time to leave and maybe have some dinner on the pier.

As they moved back towards the entrance, Bella took notice of a game off to her right. It was the “Test your strength” game where the gamer took a rubber mallet and hit a center target hoping it would reach the top of a tower high pole and proclaim them the victor.

“Jake I bet you could win this game, you being a marine and all” John said sarcastically.

Both Bella and Jake were taken back by John’s mockery, the man knowing neither of them more than a few hours and to think he had enough clout to taught was beyond ballsy.

“Normally I would jump at the chance but with my good arm being injured, you know… from actually fighting bad guys and keeping everyone safe, it wouldn’t be a good idea.”

Full of pride, Bella smiled and squeezed Jake’s arm, happy that he didn’t let John’s comment effect the nice night they were having.

“Oh come on Jake. You still have one good arm, give it a try. I say whoever can get the highest treats dinner.”

Bella turned to Angela, her mouth open in shock that her date continued to somewhat bully Jake into something he clearly was against doing. Angela nodded to the side, too weak or not confident enough to say anything in defense so Bella knew something had to be said. 

Before she could comment, Jake squeezed her hand as he responded, “Alright John you have a bet. It’s probably better you play me now with a handicap then when I’m at full strength, wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of Angela.” He mocks as he takes a step forward and grabs the mallet.

Taking a deep breath and giving Bella a wink as his arm rose with the mallet in tow, he releases, hitting the target square on and as if this were his good arm, the bell chimes and Jake hits the top.

“Guess I don’t know my own strength there Johnny…” Jake mocks as his hits John on the arm in passing.

Utilizing both hands, John takes the same mallet and hits down on the target. A resounding laughter fills the air when his ball only reaches halfway up the tower. Keeping his lips straight, Jake makes no taunts but rather is laughing uncontrollably in his head.

“This is bullshit.” John hollers as he lifts the mallet again and hits. Unfortunately for John, his ball hit the same level making him even more agitated than before.

Rather than admit defeat, he throws the mallet off to the side and storms of.

Trying not to be rude but wishing they could be since he didn’t extend the same courtesy, Bella and Jake laughed under their breaths as the curator of the game handed Jake the stuffed metal of honor badge. Angela was quick to join in on the fun and couldn’t help from laughing as well.

As if John caught wind of their humor he turned around, flipped them all the bird and stormed off. To say he wouldn’t be missed would be and understatement and thankfully the feeling was mutual with even Angela.

Being the gentlemen he was, Jake offered to still treat both ladies to dinner at the Fish Box restaurant which overlooked the water. Both were flattered and showed obvious signs by blushing and giggling cutely to one another. 

Jake continued to prove what a friendly, honorable gentlemen he was and it was hard for Bella to see any reason why she shouldn’t give her heart to this man. For the first time she could feel the walls slowly crumbling around her heart and that beat that seemed to wean with Eric was returning in full force and the rhythm was known as solider Black.


	7. Chapter 6

The beautiful array of colors offset the darkness that was falling over this small town. It was hard not to be captivated by its radiance and both girls and Jake stopped numerous times just to gaze in awe. 

Jake held Bella’s hand firmly as they stood against the railing of the pier while Angela stood off to the side. “Whenever I doubt why I’m doing this, God always finds a way to remind me. It is moments like this, the peaceful sound of the waves crashing against the shore and wonderful company that reminds me that this is why I do what I do. I do it so I can share in small moments like this.”

Turning slightly to her right she looks upon him, his strong demeanor, chiseled physique and cute dimples just the surface beauty of what truly lies within. Although experiencing life threw a marines eyes wasn’t something she was privy to, a sense of pride filled her to know there were still some good ones left in the bunch. 

After Eric, her mouth soured for a man in camouflage, his arrogance, the way he felt he was above everyone including his fellow marines, gave her the impression that every solider had an overblown ego and warped sense of reality but Jake was slowly changing all that. He had a radiance, a purity about him that was indescribable and yet each word he spoke, each gesture warmed her heart and made her feel like she was walking on clouds. He was an abnormality amongst men but definitely a “keeper” as her friend so kindly put it.

“If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have moments like this so I guess the only appropriate thing to say at a time like this is thank you. Thank you for keeping us safe and allowing us to living the American dream.”

Never one for taking compliments or acknowledging the great feats he conquered in his experience thus far, he merely smiles and nods. Everything was so seemingly perfect in their little world and although things never stayed perfect, they both enjoyed the promise that maybe one day it would be a constant in both their lives.

The clearing of Angela’s throat pulled the love birds from their momentary love gaze and brought them back to reality. Gingerly Angela tugs on the back of Bella’s shirt and whispers “I am dying of hunger over here.”

A smile pulls upon her face as she motions with her head towards the restaurant. Nodding in agreement, they move towards the entrance and wait to be seated. Within moments the attending waitress greets them and offers them a seat on the patio just outside the main dining room. 

After perusing the menu and finding nothing but fish and steak, Bella is conflicted with what to eat. She was never a fan of meat, and fish reminded her of the nasty smell that emanated from the dumpster on a warm summer night. Just as the thought of work entered her mind, her hand swiftly reached into her back pocket and retrieved her phone. Innocently she forgot to tell her father they were due in for a liquor order tonight and although she wasn’t working, she would stop by to inventory it in and put it away.

“Excuse me a minute” she gestures as she turns to her left, quickly dials the bar and waits for an answer.

Sounding completely overwhelmed and annoyed her father answers, “What!”

“Is that any way to answer the business line Dad?” Bella reprimands and is met with an equally rude reply, “It’s my business. I’ll answer the phone anyway I damn well please, now is there something you needed or did you just call to check up on your old man to see if he could run things without you?”

Knowing her father and his constant need for reassurance, in the nicest way possible she replies; “Now why would I do that? The owner of this fine establishment has being doing just fine all these years, why would he need a naïve girl like his daughter to check in on him?”

Huffing under his breath, her comment silences his immediate discontent and allots her his ear for a moment longer, Bella waste no time taking advantage of the upper hand she attained and continues, “I just called to remind you Billy is coming with the liquor order. Now don’t worry, I will be home in a few hours to check it in and put it away, all you have to do is sign ok?”

“Fine but don’t be late. You know I hate you working alone late at night.”

“Ok dad. Talk to you soon”

Not allotting him time to rehash or lecture, she is quick to flip the phone closed and return to the group. Surprisingly her quick interruption did nothing to hinder Jake and Angela from striking up a casual conversation. It would seem they were getting off famously which only made her attraction to him even greater. 

“Bella, Jake here was just telling me about his friend Seth. They are recruits together at the fort. He says that maybe we can double date sometime.” She advises as the look of intrigue and lust fill her cheeks.

“Speak of the devil” Jake replies as he raises his good arm and motions to a man who happens to just walk up to the bar.

“Strange timing” Bella replies which a raised eyebrow.

“God works in mysterious ways” Jake replies as he winks back at her.

“Jake! So good to see you man. It’s only been a day and the group is already missing you. The sergeant has been picking on everyone since you’ve been gone.” He replies as he pats Jake on the back.

“Seth this is Bella…” his continuation is silenced by Seth‘s interjection, “Yes I remember Bella, the cocktail waitress at the bar… nice to see you again.” His hand extends out to her and in a friendly gesture Bella grips it and is surprised at his chivalry when he raises it up and places a kiss on the top.

“And this is her best friend Angela. Angela, Seth Clearwater.”

As Seth’s eyes left Bella and turned towards Angela, a look of astonished filled his expression as if his heart was clenched by cupid and his eyes were graced with beauty beyond measure. As if Bella was merely a side show to the main performance, he is quick to drop her hand, pull a spare chair from the table beside them, slide beside her, reach for Angela’s hand and perform the same ritual he had just done with Bella but with much more attention and finesse.

Laughing softly under his breath, Jake is quick to retrieve Bella’s lingering hand under the table while whispering softly “And there you have it, the Seth factor. Watch in amazement as you witness first hand the corniest pick up lines ever.”

“Shut up Jake. You’re just jealous I got the prize at the table” Seth hisses, his eyes never leaving Angela’s as she giggles under her breath at his gesture.

Coughing humorously and with complete sarcasm Jake replies “Not corny...at all.”

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game” Seth replies as he rubs the soft skin of Angela’s hand as he brings it down to her lap.

The conversation carried on into the late night, laughter and pleasantries consuming every topic covered and it wasn’t until the last of the remaining customer’s left that Bella thought maybe it was time to head back.

As proper gentlemen would, both Jake and Seth helped the ladies from their seats and offered them an armed escort home. Jake and Bella trailed behind Seth and Angela who were practically tied at the hip and completely drunk to boot. Jake and Bella however were more enthralled with one another and hardly had anything to drink in comparison to their counter parts.

When the bar came into sight, it became a painful reminder that she still had inventory to do. After a deep sigh she whispers “I forgot I still have work to do. I’m sorry to have to leave you Jake but duty calls.”

As her hand tries to slide from within his arm, Jake is quick to flex his forearm and keep it in place. “Work always seems to go faster when you have help. I still have a few days of leave left and I can think of no better place to be than with you. That is… if that’s ok with you?”

Surprised by his suggestion but thrilled all the same, enthusiastically Bella replies, “Of course it’s ok with me. I might not be much company for the next few hours but after that…”

“A nice bath might be in order” Jake injects.

A rose blush fills her cheeks at the possibility of once again lying naked with her strong solider beneath her. The heat of her arousal as the images parade her mind is enough to motivate her to finish as quickly as possible.

Sensing the mutual desire from the heat of her grasp on his arm, Jake is quick to say his goodbye so the night can finally get underway. “Seth! Seth” he hollers out and after no response, he whispers “Give me a sec.”

After receiving an acceptance nod from Bella, he takes a quick jog towards Seth. Completely inebriated and slurring his advances towards Angela, Jake is quick to interrupt the two love birds before things get too hot and heavy. “Seth I’m heading back with Bella. Are you going to be ok?”

Glossy eyed and smiling widely Seth replies “Yep. Me an Anggella are going to have some dessert at her palace, I mean place. “

Chuckling slightly, Jake replies “Ok but be careful. You don’t want to be booted over something as stupid as arriving at roll call late. Don’t give the sergeant a reason ok man?”

With a delayed nod Seth replies, “No prob boss. Oh and by the way, Sergeant Major Mary, I mean Myers is due in at the end of the week. He is scooping…I mean scouting for a special team to head overseas on a search and rescue mission. If I were you, I would stop being a Mary and be there.”

Finally the opportunity of a lifetime was being presented and although still sore, Jake would bite the bullet at a chance to work with the Sergeant Major. It was a high honor to be chosen by the highest ranking officer in the Marines and an opportunity he didn’t want to miss out on.

Patting his friend on the back, he left them so they could be on their way and returned to Bella’s side. “Is everything ok over there? Are you sure they are sober enough to get home?” she inquires as she glances over Jake’s shoulders at their stumbling friends.

“Yeah I think their ok. I trust Seth and if he felt he really couldn’t hand it, he would have spoken up.”

Slightly comforted by Jake’s response, Bella smiles and together they walk over to the bar. While Bella reaches for the key in her back pocket, Jake rests his body against one of the front double doors and to his surprise nearly stumbles back as the door freely opens.

The shuffling of his feet as he falls back causes Bella to look up and notice that the doors remained open. Surprised by that fact she takes a few steps forward, looks to Jake to make sure he is ok and then proceeds through the door. 

As her gaze falls upon an empty bar, she silently thanks God everything seems to be in its rightful place and can only deduce that there is only one reason why the doors were left open. “He’s at it again” she hisses in anger as she recalls the numerous times where this similar situation transpired and she found her father hitting the bottle heavy in the back room with Billy.

Billy was a nice guy, a childhood friend of her fathers who not only delivered his own product but offered them substantial discounts on the top shelf liquor they served each night. Although thankful for his generosity, Billy was a negative influence on her father. Many nights Bella would catch her father and Billy doing shots in the back room and professing it was merely sampling of new liquors when it was obvious it was anything but. After nearly stricken with alcohol poisoning, Charlie promised Bella he would never do anything like that again. Unfortunately for Bella, this was a clear indication he couldn’t be trusted.

“Wait out here a minute” she instructs Jake as she moves past the bar and into the back room.

As promised there they were, two old drunken men, laughing and carrying on as if their behavior was appropriate.

“What is going on here?” she inquires trying to call attention to her appearance.

In an effort to hit the liquor while trying to get to his feet, Charlie fails miserable and ends up falling back on his ass as he replies “Billy here was just letting me try this new Vodka from Russia. You have to try this one Bella, it goes down so smooth with no buzz.”

“Billy out!” Bella hollers while pointing to the door with one hand and pointing towards her father with the other as she continues, “And you enough with the liquor!”

Like a child Billy scatters to the wind and leaves Charlie open for the lecture of his life. Disappointed and beyond angry with her father, Bella kneels to the floor, pulls the liquor from behind his back, sets it off to the side and carefully helps her father to his feet.

Although completely drunk, Charlie manages to slur, “I’m sorry Bella.”

Unmoved by his empty apology, Bella remains silent as she helps guide her father out of the back room. Once inside the main area, Jake notices Bella’s efforts and is quick to help her move her father upstairs. Without a word, Jake hooks Charlie under his good arm and together they climb the stairs and enter the apartment.

Gently they lay Charlie on the couch and after catching their breaths notice he is out for the count. Relieved that she didn’t have to continue the argument, Bella plops down on the neighboring loveseat with Jake following suit.

“So much for a quiet night” she replies, the disappointment evident by the low tone in her voice.

“I know it’s not an ideal situation but overall it was a good night. “ Jake replies trying to reclaim some of the happiness and joy they experienced earlier.

“Yeah I guess. It’s just now that he is here we are sort of limited on just you and me time.”

“Not if we’re quiet” Jake replies with a sinister grin on his face.

Although Bella would love nothing more than to spend more quality time with Jake, she couldn’t help but be concerned that her father might walk in on them together. It was true she was a grown woman but in her father’s eyes, she was still his little girl.

“I don’t think that would be such a good idea. He could wake up at any moment and I don’t think you would want your first introduction to my father to be stark naked.”

“Who said anything about being naked? I was simply suggesting you go take a bath, get comfortable and maybe we can just lay in bed and talk. Once you fall asleep I will come out here and sleep on the loveseat. He wouldn’t know the wiser.”

Even though his logic was convincing, Bella couldn’t ignore the knot that was building in her stomach. She had a sick feeling things wouldn’t be as easy as Jake was making it sound however, she also couldn’t escape the fact that she didn’t want this night to end.

Tossing caution to the wind she decided to try his plan and worst case scenario, her father would have a tongue lashing for her in the morning but at least for now, she would live in her fantasy love life.

“Ok you win. I will start the bath and be out in about a half hour. Make yourself comfortable.” She replies as she pulls her weight from the couch but before she can fully rise, Jake snags her shirt and pulls her back down onto his lap.

“You know what I think…I think we both could use a bath.” He whispers as he presses his lips softly to hers.

Lost in a whirlwind of lust and desire, Bella’s mind scrambles to focus but fails miserably. Once again her ache supersedes her good judgment. One innocent bath couldn’t hurt now could it?


	8. Chapter 7

Quietly they tip toe down the hall trying to make as little noise as possible and after safely entering the bathroom without incident, they both breathe a sigh of relief as the door closes and locks.

Before Bella can turn to gaze upon him, his arm wraps tightly around her waist and pulls her back first into his chest, the lust and desire dripping from his lips as he whispers into her ear, “I need you.”

Her legs weaken into to Jell-O at his words, her body falling heavily into his chest and releasing all inhibitions along with it. Slowly his hand rises and pulls her blouse off. With careful precision his lips peck her sensitive skin and trail down her arm as his fingers work at the zipper to her skirt. Within moments she is in her panties and bra, his body moving in front of her and forcing those undergarments to lose their restraint on her body and fall to the floor. 

Lost in a sea of need, her body falls back into the shower doors, her hands bracing the edge of the door and the sink as he kneels before her and spreads her legs with his shoulders. Instinctually her body opens wider for him, her one leg holding her weight while the either rises and rests on the sink. Her body pools with wetness as the heat of his mouth draws near, her hands bracing the porcelain and glass so hard her knuckles go white from the pressure.

Softly he moans as his tongue strokes her source of lust, its moist tip weaving between her saturated lips and into her pool of desire. “Mmm” she moans, her lip caught under her teeth as she tries to remain silent but finds it incredibly hard as his tongue voyages deep within her.

Hungrily his lips massage her folds as his tongue swivels and strokes within her, her juices tasting more divine than the best wine and her moans driving him to the brink of reliquishing his restraint and taking her fully.

Sensing her climax as her walls tighten around his advances, he increases his rhythm while his arm wraps around her waist and holds her body tightly to his lips. 

“Oh God…I’m so close…” she moans, the screams temporarily at bay behind her teeth caught lips but the more he stroked, the more she wanted to cry out in pleasure.

Apperceive to her need, his lips clench her tender bud while his tongue strokes her deep and fast. Without delay he is met with a wave of sweetness, her body convulsing within his grasp as she continues to spill her satisfaction into his willing mouth. 

Slowly he decreases his rhythm allotting her time to come down from her high and relax into his grasp. With a larger than life smile he withdraws, licking his lips as he rises from his knees and faces her. A blush fills her cheeks at his gesture, although not embarrassed, she can’t help but feel slightly giddy after such an epic release.

“You are wetter now than you were moments earlier. I think a bath is definitely in order don’t you?” he whispers as he runs his tongue along her lower lip.

Surprisingly and as if she hadn’t just been pleased beyond all human comprehension, her body pools with insatiable desire for more, her bottom lip quivering as she tries to respond, “Eye eye solider.”

A smile pulls at his cheeks at her response and slowly he pulls away just enough to allow her to shift and turn the knob for the bath water and add the soap. After several minutes, the tub fills enough for both of them to enter and Jake goes first.

Situated in the seated position and with the help of Jake’s good hand, Bella enters the tub and rests on her side with her head on his shoulder and her one hand on his chest while the other gets lost in the white suds of the tub.

Feeling somewhat feisty, Bella leans up slightly and whispers, “Don’t they say you have to cock the gun before you can shoot” while her hand rests on the firmness of his shaft.

Slightly choked by the overwhelming amount of saliva in his mouth, Jake goes to answer but the words come out in spurts rather than complete sentences. “Well….first you have ….to cheeckk the barrel”.

As if following instruction and keeping her eyes on him until her face gets lost beneath the bubbles, Bella descends, takes a breath and moves beneath the water. Surprised by her advances and not expecting reciprocation in any fashion, Jake goes to pull her from the water but is quickly slapped into submission.

Before he can try again, the pleasure of her tongue on his swollen bundle silences him while her hand continues to stroke with such precision he finds it hard to focus. Her tongue is so soft and her hands so wet he finds it hard to hold back the instant gratification he would receive should he let his resolve go. 

Trying to focus and offer mutual pleasure, his hand slides under her chin pulls up and with it Bella’s face resurfaces. “You never told me you had a secret weapon” he whispers as her tongue slides up his chest.

“Only for you” she replies as her lips press against his and his swollen manhood slides easily between her folds.

There were no words to express the emotion that flowed through them as their bodies danced with one another, the way their hips moved in unison, their moans echoed like loud screams in a hollow cavern or the words of love and devotion that seeped from their lips as they parted momentarily. This wasn’t just casual sex or the desperation of two people who had long since been sexually deprived. This was making loving in the true sense of the word.

Jake’s slung hand slid from its confines and moved beneath the water, the pain of such an action inconsequential to the need of feeling the softness of her back as she rocked against him. Skillfully her hands rise as they brace the tiled wall, her back arching in such a way that allotted her body full engulfment of his largeness, the tip tapping her g-spot with her thrust and igniting a climax so overpowering she could no longer contain her screams.

“Jake…I’m…” her moans were lost to the shakes and tingling that overtook her body, his matching mannerisms only fueling her own as he buried his head in her stomach. Her rhythm never faulted nor did his as they rode out their euphoric climax and simmered into each other as they came down.

“How about that bath?” she asks while pulling away slightly.

“Yes how about that bath?” he replies as one of his hands reaches for the loopha resting in the soap dish and submerges it into the water between them.

After the loopha is drenched with the sudsy water it reemerges and he gently rubs small circles along her body. Instinctually her eyes close to his touch excited by his actions and relaxed all the same. She allows him to bathe her with no interruption and in turn she does the same. After both have finished, Bella drains the water and runs the shower to wash off. 

After both are cleansed of all soap they exit the shower and proceed to try off. The slow strokes of the towel against her overly sensitive areas cause her body to ignite with need once again. Embarrassed by such an unquenchable thirst for passion, her hand comes upon his and stops his assistance. “If we keep going like this…You and I will never make it out of this bathroom.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” he replies as he puts more strength into his hand and moves along her core.

“Nooo…but I think we are…” her voice lingers as his wet body remained pressed against her while his hand cups her core and the towel falls to the floor.

“I don’t know what’s come over me but…it’s like your body calls to me…begs for me.” He whispers with hasten breath as his firm manhood leans into her thigh.

“Then take me” she replies not wanting this moment to end and desperate for all she can gain from his advances.

Without delay his hand come around her bottom and pulls up, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist as her lips consume his in an effort to conceal the vocal desire her mouth wishes to express.

Completely enthralled in the heat of the moment, Jake takes no time to find his rightful place within her, his thrust deep and vigorous and her body meeting his demands with endless rivers of wetness. Deeply he rocks within her, her mouth releasing from his and quietly purring his name, her voice dripping with desire and fueling him to take her quickly and completely.

Turning around with Bella in tow, he presses her firmly against the bathroom door to gain more access. Loosening her legs allows her to widen the area between them and with ample room; he reaches new heights within her.

Desperate for release, her hands claw at his back, her body tightening around his hard shaft, his arms wrapped tightly around her as his teeth meet the valley between her neck and shoulder and bite down. Although her skin pains with such an act, the intensity is overshadowed by their mutual eruptions, their trembling bodies causing the wood door to vibrate in recoil but never deterring their fulfillment and pleasure.

As their bodies simmer in the aftermath of greatness, his lips pull from her skin and he whispers, “I love you Bella.”

As hard as it was to say the words and as much as she knew it was premature to say them before she was really ready to, she said them anyway, “As do I.”

Her response was met with a kiss, a kiss more power than any other before it. Within the strokes lie genuine devotion, a level of love she had met once and regretted ever since. Although still leery about the future, she allowed her heart to swell at its grandeur and for once enjoy the happiness that came with being in love. She was stung once but in some strange way, Jake was different. 

Slowly he pulls away and questions “Are you sure? I mean I don’t want you to say it just because I have. It’s ok if you don't”

Sensing his need for reciprocation and honestly feeling the same she replies, “I do Jake. My mind wants to reject it but my heart says its so.”

With a larger than life smile he releases her to her feet and pulls her into a hug. He never thought it possible to love so deeply and completely but there was no denying the connection he felt with her.

He knew love was troublesome especially in his call of service but there was also an upside. When he came home he would have someone who loved him waiting on the other side. Sure it would be difficult to leave, worry and insecurity playing a large role while he was away but strangely Bella exhibited nothing that qould cause him to worry about her safety. She was independent, reliable, and strong and if anything, she provided spice to his otherwise dull life. 

“Maybe we should get dressed. I think we’ve tempted the fates enough tonight” she replies as her hand moves up and down his chest.

“Ok” he replies, taking a step back and allotting her the room to gather a towel.

Once fully robed, the two move from the bathroom and into the bedroom with Bella swiftly locking the door behind them. After making sure the door was secure, she turns to find Jake beneath the comforter, tapping his hand at the empty space beside him.

Smiling she pulls the towel from his body, seductively struts towards the bed and crawls to meet his heated body beneath. He wastes no time engulfing her and allowing her ample room to get comfortable within his arms. A sense of peace and tranquility fall upon them and without delay they fall asleep to the sounds of each other’s heartbeat.

A loud banging woke the lovebirds from their slumber and back into a harsh reality. With complete and utter fear Bella leans up and stares at Jake. Always the braver of the two, Jake mouths “Don’t worry it’s locked”. 

An instant relief fills her but just as quickly as it comes it goes as the lock turns in the door and standing in the archway is her father with a look of disappointment in his eyes. She wasn’t sure how this day would end but strangely with Jake by her side, she felt assured, things wouldn’t be as bad as they seem.


	9. Chapter 8

For a moment Bella felt like a child, her father exhibiting the same position, the same disappointed look on his face he displayed countless times before when she misbehaved. However, she wasn’t a child anymore and if anything, he was the child and she was the adult in this family. 

Pushing her childhood fear aside, the anger over her father’s relapse took precedence over her guilt, her breathing labored as she slid from the bed and stood at the foot, her stare intense while his remained the same.

“Care to explain yourself?” he inquires, the anger evident by not only the clenching of his teeth but the mimicked intense breathing he exhibited as well.

“No I don’t. I don’t have to explain my actions to you. You never felt you had to explain or justify yours to me.”

“Don’t you carry that tone with me. I am still your father and I deserve respect!” he hollers as he takes a step forward.

She couldn’t help but laugh at his response, the man never acting like a father one day in his life suddenly feels he’s earned the right. “Respect? A person has to earn respect and up until now, you were slowing earning it back but after last night, you can forget it. You promised me those drunken years were behind us, that after your “near death” experience you saw the error of your ways but I guess old habits die hard.”

“I never thought I’d say this but you are slowly becoming more and more like your mother, quick to point out my inadequacies and faults rather than providing me the support when I need it most. You know what…go ahead…ruin your life…I’m done being the punching bag for everyone’s bad mistakes.” He replies and is quick to turn on his heels and leave without allotting her a response.

Shocked by his comment and incapable of letting him leave without a last say she hollers, “My life was ruined the day I was born.”

She watched as he stopped short in his tracks, the hurt evident by his broad shoulders falling down while his head shook back and forth. She waited for a reply but none was to be had as he continued through the living room and out of the house. 

She wasn’t sure what was worse, what she just confessed or the argument as a whole. Guilt quickly replaced anger as the silence in the room lingered and her thoughts of hate and rage dissipated. He might not have been the best father but he certainly wasn’t the worst. Tears welled in her eyes as the shame filled her heart. Who was she to judge? Her judgment wasn’t any better than his nor did she have much to speak of in the way of pride over her accomplishments. Her friend Angela always used to say, “People in glass houses shouldn’t cast stones.”

Closing her eyes as she turned back towards Jake, the tears finally broke free and ran fluidly down her cheeks as her hands rose to cover her face. She felt awful for allowing her anger to consume her and further drive those most hidden thoughts out into the open. She knew exactly what to say to hurt him and instead of being the bigger person, she began the worst of the two.

She rests her body on the edge of the bed, the warmth of Jake’s hands as they fold around her waist and pull her into his chest offer no refuge from the regret of her altercation. “He knows you didn’t mean it. We all say things out of anger so just give it time to settle. It will work out.” he whispers as he clings tightly to her shaken body.

“I don’t think so. This is the worst fight we’ve ever had. He’s never compared me to my mother nor have I ever thrown the way he raised me in his face. I’m not sure this is forgivable and although he made mistakes, I still love him more than anything. I just wish he would love himself too.”

Jake wasn’t sure what to say, the guilt over his own actions overshadowing the comfort he knew he needed to provide her at this moment. He shouldn’t have pushed, shouldn’t have allowed things to escalate when he knew the possibility of getting caught was so high. “I’m sorry Bella. I should have known better than to push you even after you said we should stop. I didn’t mean to come between you and your father.”

Pulling back slightly and turning to the side, she reaches up and cups his face while replying, “This is not your fault and this is not the first time something like this has happened. The issues between me and my father have always been there but seeing how my last relationship ended, what hell it brought to my life, I guess on some level my father was trying to protect me from it and doesn’t know you are not like Eric.”

This was the first time his name had ever been made public, spoken since the night he choose honor over her and the first time she ever openly admitted to the epic failure that was their relationship. It was strange how almost instantly the weight of such a disclosure lifted from her shoulders as if she had carried this burden for far longer than deemed necessary. Smiling at this revelation while Jake stared at her baffled by the sudden rush of joy, she doesn’t waste a moment but rather presses her lips firmly to his in gratitude as if his mere entrance into her life changed her view on relationships.

After several breathless moments, she pulls away and overjoyed yet still confused he whispers, “Ok so what was that for?”

Laughing softly while a blush fills her cheeks she replies, “For being you.”

Jake wasn’t sure what to make of this abrupt change in emotion but rather than call attention to it and force the ill feelings back, he decided to just let it be at least until she was ready to revisit it again.

“So I guess now that the meet the parents thing is out of the way…” his voice lingers as his hand rubs nervously behind his head “What would you like to do today seeing as I only have one more day left before I return to the base.”

The reminder of the limited time they had felt like someone reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. Finally after all these years of living under the cloud of her bad breakup and finally realizing that joy and happiness were in the cards for her fairly soon, she is rushed back into the reality that Jake was still a solider with some unfinished business to attend to. Trying hard to remain optimistic, she is quick to jump from the bed and in the best show of enthusiasm possible she replies, “How about a picnic on the beach? It is close to noon and I don’t know about you but I’m famished.”

“Sounds great” he replies as he slides to the edge of the bed and with his one good arm reaches in and pulls her back into his embrace.

Several hours later….

“I guess a picnic is out of the question” Bella whispers as her body remains tightly entwined with Jakes.

“Who said? A few candles, sandwiches…dinner fit for a king” he replies as he slowly caresses her skin.

Still lost in a daze of euphoria Bella sighs as she lingers in bliss. Two hours of nonstop love making was more action than she had seen in years and although fatigued, her body tingled with each gentle caresses of his fingers on her skin.

“I could get used to this” she whispers as she leans in and pecks him softly on the chest.

“I never thought I would say this but me too” he confesses as he tightens his arm around her.

Propped up on one arm she looks at him and inquires, “Really? You never wanted to find someone, get married and live in a house with a white picket fence?”

Staring back down at her and with all sincerity he replies “I guess I have a lot of short term goals…or really only one goal and that was to make it into the marines and fight for my country. I practically grew up an orphan so family was never something I truly got to experience therefore never envied or truly wanted…at least not until I met you. Everything changed the night we met and continues to the more I’m around you. “

Bella’s heart swelled within her chest at his continued vocal affections for her. She couldn’t believe she had found someone that truly wanted to be with her and wanted nothing but her. It was amazing how one heated night could turn into a blossoming relationship right before her eyes however, with such joy came the ultimate truth, this would end and could she live with not knowing if he would ever come back.

Her eyes veer from his as she rests her head against his chest, the truth of their relationship like a cold smack to the face. Could she endure days or even months without him? Could she be like all the military wives, praying that the knocking at the door wasn’t an officer delivering the news that her spouse was dead? 

Sensing her doubt and not trying to dismiss it but rather acknowledge and silence it, Jake reaches below her chin and guides her head up to meet his. He leans down and places a tender kiss on her lips and while resting his head against hers he whispers, “I can feel your doubt and believe me I’ve had doubt of my own but we can’t deny something so wonderful over what could or might happen. Why should we deny our own happiness on the simple fact that we can’t have a normal relationship? What I feel for you, the way my fingers long to touch you, the way my heart beats vigorously in my chest whenever I am near you to the way my mind races when I’m not with you are all reminders of just how much I care for you. You are a part of me just as you were the night we met and even more so now. I will never leave you Bella, I promise.”

Although she felt his conviction and knew he spoke the truth, it was hard to deny the reality they lived in. The question was, would she deny happiness because of the potential what if or would she allow fate to play its hand with her heart and pray it wasn’t all in vain.


	10. Chapter 9

The endless questions of if this relationship was destined for disappointment or worse, failure was all that seemed to consume Bella’s thoughts. She knew Jake to be perceptive and sooner or later he would sense the doubt that still loomed within her gentle stare but for now, she could force it down, suppress it because for now they were happy.

In an effort not to seem like such a pessimist she turns her head and rests it upon his chest. While glancing around the room and trying to silence her persistent negative thoughts, her eyes fall upon the clock and instantly every thought but one remained, “Work”.

As if someone lit a fire under her, she sprung from within his grasp and jumped to her feet. “Shit I was scheduled to work the bar tonight.” she hollers as she scavenges the room looking for something to wear.

Smiling Jake leans over to his side and replies, “You are part owner aren’t you? Can’t you just find someone else to cover for tonight?”

Wishing his notion was true but knowing full well they weren’t that fortunate, Bella replies, “Unfortunately it doesn’t work that way. My father, although not always fully there always lacked trust in everyone and anyone that wasn’t family. I guess you can blame that on his poor choice in women, aka my mother but nevertheless, either he or I have to be present each night and seeing as how we left off on such bad terms, I can pretty much guess he will be two bottles down by now which leaves the bar to fend for itself. I will not allow this business to suffer because of his negligence.”

Jake could sense the concern in her voice and knew the importance of the bar and its success so he didn’t offer any more seductive innuendo’s but rather joined her by getting dressed as well.

Noticing his mimicked response, Bella couldn’t help but feel bad that he felt some sort of duty to remove himself from comfort just because she had responsibilities to attend to. “You can hang out here until closing. There is some food in the fridge and beer if you like. There is no reason both of us should suffer.”

“I don’t see it as suffering. Whether I spend time with you personally or amongst others it is still time well spent. I return to base tomorrow so I want to get as much of you as I can.” He replies as he pulls his shirt over his shoulders and proceeds to try and button it with one hand.

Noticing his slight struggle, Bella moves in closer and follows behind his finger unbuttoning all of three buttons he manages to pull through the whole. “You missed one” she chuckles as she buttons the shirt up while Jake follows her until she reaches the top.

“I guess I haven’t quiet got the knack of doing something’s with one hand” he whispers and with an affectionate stare and with her hands cupping his face to bring his lips closer she replies, “Maybe but there are something’s you do extremely well.”

She doesn’t allot him much time to speak, her lips pressing softly against his, longing to feel the perfection, the unconditional and unbridled love he continues to show her since first they met. It was addictive, a measure of attention and desire she never experienced before him but a feeling she now thirsted for endlessly.

Fighting hard not to be lured into the lust and desire her body demands from such an exchange, she pulls away, a faint string of lasting saliva all that binds them together tethering between their lips swayed only by the lost breath they each take in and let out.

“Time to work” she replies and while trailing her finger along her lower lip, she winks at him and rushes out of the room and the apartment.

Left only with the wetness on his lips, Jake can’t help but chuckle and mimic her exact gesture. He had truly struck gold with her and although demands will be made, promises broken and time the very thing they’ve come to despise most, the thought of having someone to call home, to fight and die for was more than any decorated metal he could ascertain. 

An hour later…

Jake lingered in the apartment, glancing over memories captured in various picture frames and albums Bella had lying around. From what he could discern, she was a happy, only child, enjoying various camping and beach trips with her father and although their relationship seemed strained by his lack of self-control, he truly was a great father. 

A heavy sigh exits his lips at the thought, his own parents taken from him at an early age; his youth comprised of learning life’s lessons from friends and close relatives was nothing in comparison to having a real family. He never gave it much thought until now, what it would feel like to have both parents who were proud of the man he had become. He never knew love in that way and although he didn’t turn out badly because of it, it would always be something he hoped he could feel when the time was right.

Slowly he closes the last album and decides to head back downstairs. He knew by now Bella would have gotten the bar under control so his presence would be more welcomed than deterred. Descending down the stairs the familiar fragrance of smoke and beer paraded his senses and brought forth the memory of the night that changed his life. Romance and love were never even a distant thought before but had become a constant after just one night. It was amazing how one person could change everything and although he had trepidations about the longevity or prosperity of their relationship, something told him it was fate that they meet and fell in love.

Scanning the bar he noticed a few of his fellow soldiers enjoying their drinks and engaging in shop talk and as his eyes scanned towards the bar, a smile grew on his face as he watched his girl working her magic with all the demanding men at the counter. As if his stare penetrated her concentration, she looks up while sliding a beer across the bar, a wink and pucker are all she can afford as the demands continue to be hollered from each end of the bar.

Trying hard not to distract her further he winks back and moves between the crowds and towards an empty booth just off to the right. Before he can make it there, the hollering of his name pulls his attention to the left.

“Jake…Jake…over here” Seth hollers as he waves overhead.

Quickly he turns and heads towards Seth, an unfamiliar face coming into view as he moves in closer.

“Jake I’m so glad I caught you. I was just telling Sargent Major Myers here all about you.” Seth replies as he pulls Jake by the shoulder into his side.

“So this is the famous Black. I’ve heard many things about you.” The Sargent Major replies with a nod.

“Good things I hope” Jake replies hesitantly.

Seth was known for running his mouth when he was drunk and Jake could only hope it was good things and nothing he would have to repair later on.

“Please join us” the Sargent Major gestures and with a nod Jake accepts.

As Jake takes a seat next to Seth, Seth leans over and whispers, “I caught him having a drink alone and thought what a good way to earn brownie points huh?”

Jake smiled slightly, his nerves shot and his mind a complete blank slate. He didn’t know what to talk about and felt slightly awkward for engaging in conversation with someone who would be judging him in every facet of his career life. Nervously he glances around and was slightly comforted when he noticed no one from his team was in the bar tonight. It was one thing to try and gain the upper hand but to be thought of as a kiss ass that was worse than being called a snitch.

“So I hear you want to be in special op’s. I applaud you for questing that challenge. Many men try and fail, most if not all quit before evaluations can even be made. Your commanding officers are some of the best in the country and are known for their extreme training tactics.”

“I could not agree more but there is much we can learn from them. The battlefield holds no prisoners and accepts nothing short of perfection so I didn’t imagine the marines would either. I take every challenge as an opportunity to learn, grow and perfect my skills. Our training officers might be harsh but there are many things we can learn from them as well.”

The Sargent Major seemed pleasantly impressed by Jake’s comment, his hand raising his glass to the air while he replies, “To honor, commitment and duty”.

“To freedom and the pursuit of happiness.” Jake adds and with his addition they nod and drink.

“Can I get you gentlemen another drink?” the waitress injects and with the familiar tone of her voice, Jake turns to notice Bella standing next to him with a smile.

“Another double shot for Jake here” the Sargent Major says and with his comment her once bright smile goes straight and her eyes turn in his direction.

“Eric?” she inquires knowing full well this was the man who not only stole but broke her heart.

“Isabella. I thought I might catch you here.” He replies while sliding from his seat and extending his arms out to her.

Instinctually she pulls away, the anger and resentment brought forth by his casual gesture and burning through her restraint to not smack him in the face.

“I will be back with your drinks in a few” she replies as turns and moves stealthy throughout he crowd.

Jake wasn’t sure what to make of what just happened but rather than inquire further, he says, “Please excuse me for a minute gentlemen.”

Without waiting for a response, he gets up and moves towards the bar. Once he manages to work between two patrons, he hollers towards Bella, “We need to talk.”

Not offering him a second glance and in the coldest of tones she replies; “Not now I’m working.”

Jake had never seen this side of her before and although everything within him was screaming to just let it be, he couldn’t. “Well stop working and give me two minutes…please.”

Sensing the urgency and firmness in his voice, Bella hollered to the neighboring bartender, “I’ll be back in five.”

Motioning to the right, Jake pulled away from the bar and followed Bella into the back room. Once alone he inquires, “What was that out there?”

Taking several deep breaths while pacing the stock room floor, Bella tries to keep the anger at bay as she tries to decide how to deal with this new development. The firm grip of Jake’s hand on her arm pulls her from her thoughts and back towards him. “Talk to me Bella. What’s going on?”

“That man…Eric…he and I…we…”

“You what?” he replies hoping she will just come out and say it.

“We were a thing a few years ago. He was my first love and the main reason why I hate the military” she replies, her eyes moving away from his and towards the floor.

“Not all military” Jake whispers as he cups her chin and pulls her attention back towards him.

“Not until I met you.”

Jake wasn’t sure what was worse - the Sargent Major breaking Bella’s heart or that the Sargent Major was the one to decide the fate of his military career. 

Tonight would truly be a testament to all he had vowed since the moment he met her. His next move would be the deciding factor on whether he chose love over his country. There was no running from this crossroads. He had to make a choice, allow Bella to face her past and move on while being the supportive partner he claimed to be or does he hide behind a lie and save his career? No matter which option he chose, something had to be sacrificed so the question was which could he live without


End file.
